Meddling & Mixups
by VeVe2491
Summary: She's his songwriter he's not supposed to have feelings for her. Co-workers, friends, slight enemies, that's all they are, right? So why can't he stop himself from meddling in her personal life? This is all her fault!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... sadly :( ;D**

**Chapter One**

Austin sat on the stairs strumming his guitar and singing quietly to himself. The new song Ally had written for him was amazing, he loved it. In fact, he might even go as far as to say this was her best one yet... Austin shook his head and ran a hand through his blonde locks.

_Really? Thinking about Ally again, huh? _

Austin groaned quietlyputting his guitar down and resting his head in his hands for a moment. For the past couple of weeks his mind would jump to Ally for no reason, one minor thought about something completely random and his head would find some way or another to relate it to Ally. It was so darn annoying!

Pulling his head out of his hands Austin looked around the store to see what Dez was up to. Nothing. Dez was just stood there in the corner of the store, staring at his hands? Austin moved slightly to get a better look at his red headed friend and it was only then did he realise it was not his hands he was looking at but his phone. The blonde chuckled, last week Dez had got a new phone after the kangaroo had destroy his old one, and ever since Dez had been permanently attached to the thing.

Over at the cashier register Ally was writing in her 'sacred' book and humming absent mindedly to herself. A small smile crept it's way onto Austin's face as he watched her in her own oblivion, it was adorable.

"Ugh!" He groaned out loud, and slammed his head backward to stare up at the high ceiling.

"Are you alright Austin?" Ally asked, closing her book and walking over to check on her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He replied not bothering to look at the perky brunette.

"You sure? Cause you don't seem it."

"I said I'm fine!" He snapped.

"Okay, okay... Sheesh, what's gotten your panties in a twist?"

Austin shot her a glare, "Haven't you got a job to do?"

"Austin what's wrong with you today?" Ally asked, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"Nothing!"

"Oh really? Because you're acting kinda rude," Ally shot back as she was beginning to get annoyed with his tone.

"Even if there was something wrong, I don't wanna talk about it!" _Especially since you're the one causing all of my problems..._

"Well, fine, whatever then!" Ally yelled attracting attention from customers around the store.

"Why don't you take a picture? It would last longer," Austin growled at the now shocked customers.

Ally watched in distress as a handful of shoppers left, disgusted with Austin's rude behaviour. "Would you shut up? It's one thing yelling at me, but another to yell at my customers."

"Oh yeah, because like my yelling is any different to yours."

Ally looked taken aback, "Fine. If that's how you want to play it."

"It is."

"Okay then."

"I guess we're done here."

"I guess we are," Ally answered haughtily as she marched back over to the cash register. "Now if you don't mind I have customers to serve."

Austin let out a snort, "What customers Ally?"

Ally looked around her father's store and sure enough Austin was right. The majority of the prospective buyers had left and the only remaining ones were still watching herself and Austin fight.

"Whoa! What happened in here?" Trish asked as she entered Sonic Boom.

Dez who had now slipped his phone into his pocket, becoming disconnected from it for what Austin believed was the first time in weeks, answered, "Austin and Ally here had a -"

"Slight disagreement," Ally finished, shooting a glare in Austin's direction. She just couldn't understand why he was so... snappy, today.

"Slight disagreement?" Dez chortled. "Wouldn't huge argument that scared off all the customers fit better?"

Ally's glare was breifly removed from Austin and shot towards Dez, but she quickly returned shooting daggers at Austin with her eyes seconds later.

"Again?" Trish asked, her eyebrows raised. "What's wrong with you two? You don't usually fight this much, but this week it's like your Dez and that kangaroo."

Austin who was now stood beside Dez chewed his lip in thought. Trish had a point but last week his mind wasn't being bombarded with thoughts of Ally quite so often... Sure she had been on his mind a lot last week and the week before that but ever since they had hung out last week to 'bond' she'd practically been on his brain 24/7. He knew Ally cared for him and when she had asked what was wrong she had only been asking with his best intrests at heart but couldn't she tell he wanted to be left alone? It was bad enough fighting with his brain for control over his thoughts, he didn't need to fight with Ally too.

"I thought your bonding last week would have sorted things out between you two," Trish said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, me too," Ally added quietly. Her glare had since softened and she was now looking at Austin with worried eyes.

Austin licked his lips, and made an attempt to fix things, "I'm sorry, I just... it's... I'm freaking out about the song, okay?" _Freaking out about the song? Are you nuts? _The boy inwardly face palmed, why did he say that? He was certainly not freaking out about the song. It was Ally that was causing all the freaking.

"What? You don't like it?" Ally asked, sounding hurt.

"No! No!" Austin quickly assured her. "I love it. I'm just worried that I might not, sing, it right."

Ally laughed, "Seriously? That's what's got you so uptight?"

Trish joined in with the laughter, "You're uptight over a song? Isn't that usually Ally's job?"

Ally stopped laughed and shot a playful scowl at her friend.

Trish ignored this an focused her attention on Austin, "Well, why don't you just have a chill out day? No music. You and Ally could go see a mpvie, since you're so uptight and it's putting your work relationship on the rocks as a result. I think 'She's Carly now' is show over at the premiere."

Got to the movies with Ally? That would be awesome. They didn't really hang out much outside their music and the store, maybe this is what they needed, right?

"Uh, sure. That sounds good I guess. What about tonight?" He asked turning to Ally. His heart was thudding that loudly he was pretty sure everyone in the store could hear it.

"I can't," And with those two words his heart stopped thudding quite so hard and resumed to it's regular tempo. "I'm working late tonight and I was thinking of starting on your next song while I was at it."

"What? We haven't even finished with the last one yet," Dez said eyes wide.

Ally shrugged, "It's not bad to be on top of things Dez."

"I could stay and help if you want?" Austin offered.

The petite brunette looked thoughful for a moment before answering, "Sure. That sounds great. Not many people come in as late as the store is usually open so we should be able to work undisturbed for quite some time."

"Sounds good. Just like when we wrote, 'Break down the walls.'"

A smile smile became visible on Ally's face, "Yeah, just like that."

With their plans decided, Austin returned to his guitar in a better mood than he'd been in fifteen minutes ago, Dez returned to his phone - it was like he needed that thing to breathe or something - and Ally unlike the boys did not turn back to her book but instead began talking to Trish about Trish's latest job.

Although Austin would not admit it out loud, he could not wait for tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing :(**

**Chapter Two**

"Hey, you're here early," Ally smiled as Austin entered Sonic Boom.

Austin shrugged in response, "Didn't have anything better to do, so I figured I'd show up a little bit early. You don't mind do you?" He hoped she didn't mind, but if she did what did she expect him to do? Leave?

"No, not at all. Actually could you do me a favor?"

"Uh, sure. What'd d'you need?"

"In the stroage room there should be a shelf with a load of boxes in it. Could you bring out the one marked 2012?"

Austin nodded, "Kay, won't be long."

**LINE BREAK**

"I got the box," Austin called as he walked back into the main room.

"Just put it on the counter," Ally yelled back from up in the practice room. "I'll be down now, I'm just grabbing my book."

The blonde set the surprisingly heavy box down on the counter top before heading over to the piano where he and Ally had spent an entire night writing 'Break down the walls.' He wondered if that was how tonight was going to go. He hoped so. He had a lot of fun the last time they did this and if all went well then tonight would be just as great.

"I've go my book," Ally grinned as she sat down beside him on the piano stool. "So I figured we could either go from something in my book or we could go from scratch. What d'you think?"

"Uh... I like the second idea."

Ally giggled, "Really? You sure? Because last time you whined for quite some time when we couldn't think of anything."

Austin grinned remembering how after putting up with nearly an hour of his whining Ally had shoved him off of the piano stool. "Yeah, I remember but I also remember how much fun we had that night. And hey, this could be just as good."

Ally smiled at him, her eyes creasing slightly in the corners, "Shall we get started, partner?"

He laughed but nodded all the same.

**LINE BREAK**

Ally had been right, the store had not been busy at all that night, and by ten when the pair closed up shop, they already had the first verse. Which in comparision to the last time they'd spent a night writing a song, a lot of work had been done.

The writer and the rocker were now sat on the floor at the legs of the piano, chowing down on some sub sandwiches Ally had prepared for them ready for the long night ahead of them.

"So..." Ally started. The brunette was feeling quite awkward, Austin could tell. After all, she looked the same way he felt. "How's life?"

"How's life? How lame can you get Ally?" He snorted as he took another large bite out of his sandwich.

"Shut up," She laughed. "Unless you can think of something better just answer the question."

"Good point. Life is... good. I mean, I'm a internet singing sensation," He smirked, gaining a playful shove from Ally. "But otherwise life is pretty much the same as it was before. I still spend a lot of my time hanging out with Dez. Though with you in my life I don't have a lot of free time in my life anymore."

She poked her tongue out at him and he inwardly sighed, she didn't quite understand what he meant, did she?

"What about you?" He asked, hoping to steer things away from himself, which was not something he was at all used to.

"Me? The same really, minus the whole writing songs for you thing of course."

Austin nodded as he finished up his sandwich, it hadn't taken him long really. Ally on the other hand wasn't even half way through her pickle and cheese sub. "So since we couldn't go to the movies today, do you maybe want to go tomorrow? I know you really wanted to go see 'She's Carly now.'"

"I'd love to," She grinned.

And Austin felt a grin rising on his face also, that is until Ally just had to go and burst his bubble.

"But I can't."

"What?" He asked in disbelief, she just said she'd love to.

"I've um... I've kinda got a date tomorrow," She answered a light pink blush appearing on her pale cheeks.

"Oh. With who?" Austin asked feeling crestfallen. The blonde didn't know why he'd bothered to ask since he had this awful feeling he already knew the answer to his own question.

"Dallas."

At this point Austin felt his fists clench and as he looked down he could see his knuckled turning white, "The guy who you mentioned in your book? The one who I thought was me?"

Ally nodded.

"Can I ask you something Ally?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"Why do you like him?"

"What?"

"Why do you like Dallas?" The name was like poison on his tongue.

Ally shrugged, "You know that moment where you just can't explain why you like someone? It's like that, I guess."

"Oh," The only thing she could do now to make this any worse was to tell him that she was running off to elope with Dallas, and if she did, that might just send him into insanity. Standing up and dusting his jeans off Austin said, "Well, we should get back to that song writing now, don't ya think?"

Ally nodded as she finished her sandwich.

Austing sighed as she sat down next to him, this was going to be a long night.

**LINE BREAK**

It was way past three in the morning when Austin noticed Ally had fallen asleep though that might have been because he too had drifted into dreamland. The difference being the smile playing on Ally's lips told him that she was having a sweet dream, probably about Dallas (Stupid Dallas), whereas Austin had been dreaming about Ally telling him he never wanted to write songs for him again and that instead she was going to write songs for Dallas who she was touring the country with singing folk songs because he got her over her insane stage fright.

Ally was lying on the ground next to the piano, using Austin's jacket as a pillow. The blonde watched the young girl from his make shift bed on the counter, he smiled, thinking about how adorable she looked when she was sleeping, then chuckled to himself as she let out a loud snore. Ally once again decided to ruin the moment for him though, but unlike this time she managed to do it by not even being conscious. She mutter Dallas in her sleep.

Austin didn't know what had come over him at that moment, he had no control over anything. One second he was sat on the counter watching Ally sleep, the next minute he was at her side thinking, 'Why don't I help you with your make-up for tomorrow?'

Once the deed was done he felt mean but at the same time it was kind of satisfying to know that he may have stopped Ally's date with Dallas...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... wow it feels like I've said this before. Weird.**

**Hey guys! It's me Evie :) **

**I figured I'd introduce myself since apparently it's polite to do an author's note at the begining every once in a while ;D So, like I said I'm Evie and it's great to be writing again. I usually write for iCarly and I used to do some writing and a lot of reading on the Sonny with a Chance page but unfortunately SWAC has ended :'( Which means no Chad, Sonny or Channy for me. But then I stumble across Austin and ally on youtube and BAM! New fandom here I come! ;D**

**I really do enjoy Austin and Ally, but I've only seen the first two episodes because I have to watch them online, otherwise I won't get to see them until May, so if I make any mistakes could you guys point them out to me so I can correct them? Thanks. I guess Auslly is my new fix, to try and fill the void Channy left behind, which is quite large to be honest (And I really wish they hade gotten back together because since there will never be another SWAC episode it left Channy with a very unhappy ending :/ ) Anywhoo, I'm rambling now, so I guess I'll continue with the story, right?**

**Unless you guys wanna hear more about me...**

**No?**

**Fine.**

**On with the story! (Sorry, I'm on a kind of sugar rush today - probably because winter break has just started ^_^ )**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Austin rolled over expecting to curl deeper into his warm comfy bed, but instead he fell and hit the ground hard. As Austin gathered his surroundings he remembered that he had been sleeping on the counter in Sonic Boom. The sun was streaming in from the enterance of the store and it's heat was making him feel wonderfully warm. He picked himself up off of the ground and looked over to where Ally had been sleeping to find her gone, his jacket crumpled on the ground in a heap.

"Ally?" He called as he pikced his jacket up and placed it onto of the piano.

"I'll be down in a minute, I'm just getting changed," She yelled from upstairs in the practice room.

Austin nodded to himself not realising Ally could not see him. He walked around the store wondering if ally would like to go out for breakfast. The pancake warehouse wasn't far from here and it was nice and sunny out. If not they could take the bus there or -

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ally screamed.

Austin's heart dropped as he raced up the stairs and into the practice room, praying Ally was okay, he didn't know what he'd do if she wasn't. "Ally? Ally? Are you okay?"

As he burst through the door he spotted Ally across the room from him, she wan't facing him. Her one hand clutched a small hand mirror and her other was balled intot a tight fist. "What the chizz did you do?" She screeched as she turned to face him.

Had Austin been drinking at that moment he would have done a spit take. Why? Because it was at that moment he remembered what he had done last night, only last night in the darkness of the Sonic Boom store, with only the moonlight to guide him, he had not realised what a great job he had done. Austin stared at Ally's face which was covered in drawings, drawings which he had made with markers last night. Fortunately for Ally it was not permanent marker. Her eye lids were covered in black ink; a line continued up her forehead where the words 'Pretend it's your favourite eye shadow' were scribbled. Whiskers were drawn on her cheeks and there were little stars around her chin accompanied by small music notes. The words 'If only I'd get over my stage fright' were written along her lower left jaw.

Ally scowled furiously at Austin, "I can't believe you would do such a barbaric thing Austin!"

Austin shrugged, though the way Ally was looking made him feel rather bad for what he had done. But instead of saying sory like any normal person would have done, he instead said, "What don't like your makeover? No offense but it was very hard to try and improve your face."

"This isn't funny Austin. I have a date tonight, what happens if I can't get it off?"

"What are you complaining about? I did you a favour. If you are not happy with my services, then speak to my manager. Oh wait, I don't have one. Guess you'll have to deal with it."

"Uh Trish?"

"Oh yeah," Ooops, his mind had been so focused on Ally he'd forgotten all about Trish, even Dez.

"This is the lowest of low. I cannot even fathom the fact that you drew on my face. What do I do if it doesn't come off?"

"Here's a simple solution, cancel your date. Now, come on I wanna go eat. I was thinking Pancake Warehouse?"

Ally stared at him in awe, "You actually think I'm going out like this? With you? Especially after this! why don't you just leave Austin? I could really do without this."

"I said I was sorry! What else do you expect me to do?" He argued, beginning to feel genuinely bad.

"Leave."

"But -"

"But nothing Austin. Just go, before either of us says something we'll regret," She answered sadly before turning away from him.

Austin looked at her with sad eyes. He thought about staying. He thought about apologising, getting down on his knees and begging her to forgive him. But he didn't. No. Instead he turned on his heel and walked away.

* * *

><p>Austin sat in a booth in the back of the Pancake Warehouse, eating a maple syrup drenched stack of pancakes. He;d been there for nearly fourty minutes, and seemed to have no control over how much he was eating. By the time he had arrived at the restaurant he had completely missed the breakfast rush and was way into the lunch one instead.<p>

He glared at his pancakes and took another ferocious bite out of one. It was at that momentt his phone vibrated in delight, telling him he had a new message and also causing him to choke on his pancake.

After he'd finished coughing his guts up Austin slipped his phone out of his pants pocket and opened the new message.

**To: Austin**

**From: Ally**

**So, it's mostly faded off, and the make-up helps a bit, but I'm still angry. And there is NO way I'm going to cancel my date because of you!**

**To: Ally**

**From: Austin**

**Stop putting the blame on me. If you hadn't fallen asleep last night then I wouldn't have been able to do it. And if you had only woken up before I used marker on your face, then all this blabbing wouldn't even be happening right now. Technically, this is your fault!**

**To: Austin**

**From: Ally**

**If YOU weren't such a jerk, maybe I wouldn't be in this situation! This is your fault, and this time I am NOT going to forgive you! Happy?**

**To: Ally**

**From: Austin**

**What on earth is your problem? So what if I drew on your face? It's not like I haven't done something worse than that. **

**To: Austin**

**From: Ally**

**What is YOUR problem? It's not just the drawing on the face. It's everything you do to torture me! What have I ever done to you? I don't know why you hate me.**

**To: Ally**

**From: Austin**

**Why are we even talking about this? I told you, if you have a problem with your face, then cancel your date. How hard is it to do that?**

**To: Austin**

**From: Ally**

**I am NOT cancelling my date! And that is FINAL!**

**To: Ally**

**From: Austin**

**Fine. Whatever, go on your stupid date. I don't really care.**

And with that Austin turned off his phone, payed for his pancakes and stormed out of the restaurant his face like thunder. Today was not going as he had planned.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, is currently my longest one on the story though that may have something to do with the author's notes ;D<strong>

**While I'm here I'd like to say a HUGE thank you to:**

**LoveMusicGrl**

**chelsea**

**The White Prince**

**siriusblackrox123**

**.Laura**

**AnimeRoxx**

**UnaturalPrepBigBangMotherAngS**

**Ann Le**

**Taylorcutie**

**CoffeeShopWriter**

**Madamgirl**

**0LikeABoss0**

**Candy Couture**

**BlueberryNinja**

**Emmy**

**Thank you guys so much and to anyone else who may have favourited or alerted, it means a lot and keeps me writing ^_^**

**Read and review guys cause it keeps me happy, makes me write and helps me to know what you want and how to make you guys sit on the edge of your seats in suspense ;D**

** Peace Out Suckahs!**

**Evie xxx**

**P.S Gotta love my Chad Dylan Cooper moments :D**

**P.P.S For future reference - I love long reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing - De ja vu, right? ;D**

**Howdy :D **

**So I've had some really great reviews in the past hour on the previous chapter and just couldn't resist updating again! ^_^**

**By the way, I know how some people have written their own songs for these Austin and Ally fanfics but I'd like to add now that I won't be since I'm a dreadful songwriter ;D The song I used in this chapter is Cady Groves - Changin' me. Check it out no youtube, it's a pretty happy song, which is kinda why Ally is dancing around the room while she sings it - she's like me in that sense ;D**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

"Ally, are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Trish asked her best friend who was currently washing her face for what felt like the billionth time that hour.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Ally asked as she practically scrubbed her face raw red. _Ugh! Stupid Austin._

"Because - " Trish was quickly cut off by the enterance of Dez into the practice room.

"Hey have either of you seen Austin? I tried calling him but I keep getting sent to voicemail," He said all at once.

"Ya know, even if you had been trying to look for Austin you wouldn't have seen him anyway," Trish said as she turned her attention away from Ally and onto Dez.

"Why not?"

"Because your face is still attached to that phone!"

Trish had a point, Dez had been spending quite a bit of time on his phone since he'd gotten it, but it wasn't his fault... he had people to text. It's not like Trish could argue anyway, she'd been texting him too! "Hey! -"

"You guys!" Ally interuptted, stopping what appeared to be the beginnings of yet another argument between the pair. "We've alreayd had one fight here today, we don't exactly need another."

Trish nodded in agreement, whereas Dez tore his eyes away from Trish and his phone and shot Ally a confused look.

"Ally and Austin had an argument again," Trish explain.

"Makes sense," Dez shrugged before turning his eyes back onto his phone. "But I still don't get what's wrong with that. I mean, you guys argue all the time so what's the difference. eventually one of you is gonna fix it and the cycle will start all over again. Hey, is that marker on your -"

"Not now Dez," Trish snapped. The short girl rubbed her chin in thought, "You know freckles has a point. What did Austin say after the whole marker incident?"

"Not a lot," Ally said, not noticing she was now chewing her hair. "Just that he didn't care about me and my date tonight. Oh, and that if I was that worried about the marker thing then I should just cancel my date."

Trish nodded, "Well, the marker is pretty much gone now anyway, just add a little make-up and you should be good to go. Therefore there is no need to cancel your date."

Ally grinned, "Great! Well, I'm meeting Dallas in ten, fifteen minutes so I better get going."

"Cool, I'll come with you, my ten minute break was over an hour ago," Trish said following Ally out the door, Dez trailing along behind them his brown eyes still glued to his phone.

"You realise you're probably gonna get fired yet again? Which is gonna be pretty sad for you because I know how much you like working at Bandana Republic," ally commented as they walked down the stairs and into the main store floor.

Trish waved her hand like it was nothing, "I was fired from that job yesterday. I'm working at the Daka shoe store now."

Ally laughed at her friend's knack for being hired and fired faster than anyone she knew. "Bye Dez!" Ally called over her shoulder as she and Trish left the store. Ally grinned to herself, she could hardly contain her excitement for this date.

* * *

><p>Ally groaned and smacked her head down on the piano keys of the piano in the practice room, why? I'll tell you why, ally stood outside 'Amazing Glaze,' for ten minutes waiting for Dallas. In that ten minutes she'd had time to mull over her argument with Austin and by the time Dallas had shown up Ally had managed to convince herself she was ill, and therefore had 'gone home' but not without getting him to promise her he'd call.<p>

_Stupid Austin! This is all his fault. If he hadn't have drawn on my face then we wouldn't have argued and then I wouldn't be here right now bashing my head against my piano... which probably isn't good for it._

Pulling her head up off of the piano Ally stared at the keys and blinked. Should she write a song? But if she did she knew there would be a part of her who would want to show it to Austin. Across the room Austin's guitar lay untouched for practically a whole day. Walking over to it, Ally cautiously picked it up as though it was so fragile it may break in her hands. Then Austin would really hate her.

She put the strap over her shoulder and smiled, she could see the appeal of playing a guitar over a piano, it was more... mobile? Although Ally prefered to play piano over any other instrument out there, she did now how to play other instruments, after all she had spent practically her whole life in Sonic Boom with her father. Throwing caution to the wind Ally strummed a chord on Austin's guitar and smiled to herself. Would Austin mind if she played his guitar?

_Who cares about Austin? He ruined my date! I'll do what I want!_

Walking over to her book, Austin's guitar in her arms, Ally turned a couple of pages until she found the right song and began playing, all the while dancing around the room oblivious to everything, but herself, the guitar in her hands and the music in her ears.

"I got sunshine in my pocket,

I got such a perfect day.

I'm feeling kinda worthy,

It says smile on my face.

It's written on my face.

I don't know where I'm going but I'm bound to see,

Of what I'm capable of being if the world's takin' me.

And I know, he knows, she knows, we know,

I can change history but history is what's changin' me.

Hey it's changin' me.

I got my heart tied in my pocket,

I got a dollar to my name.

I made 'em both a promise,

That they're not gonna go to waste.

No not today yeah.

I don't know where I'm going but I'm bound to see

Of what I'm capable of being of if the world's takin' me.

And I know, he knows, she knows, we know,

I can change history but history is what's changin' me.

Changin' me heyy yeah changin' me.

I don't know where I'm going but I'm bound to see,

Of what I'm capable of being if the world's takin' me.

And I know, he know, she knows, we know,

I can change history but history is what's changin' me.

Changin' me hey yeah."

"That's a pretty good song."

Ally jumped as she heard Austin's voice from over by the door. She had been so caught up in the music that she hadn't notice Austin come in.

"Thanks," She said, a small smile crawling it's way onto her pale face.

"So how was your date with Dallas?" Austin asked as he stepped further into the room.

Ally shrugged as she took the guitar off of her shoulders and placed it back where she had found it, "It didn't happen."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. I told Dallas I was sick and had o leave."

Austin stuffed his hands into his pockets and Ally couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he did that. "What'd he say to that?"

"He said it was fine and that he'd call me tomorrow to make sure I was okay."

Austin didn't reply he was lost in thought from what Ally could see. And for some reason this infuriated the petite brunettto the point where she couldn't stop herself from blurting, "So not only did my date not happen but apparently the argument we had earlier didn't either as you don't seem to be acknowledging it or apologising."

Austin frowned, "I figured forgetting about it would be best for both of us."

"Yeah? Well, some of us aren't that quick to forget."

Austin sighed and walked closer to her, taking one of her hands in his, "Look, Ally, I'm sorry. Really I am. I didn't mean to upset you. I did it as a joke, I guess. But obviously it wasn't all that funny. So if you could forgive me that'd be really awesome."

Ally couldn't help it, she smiled, "Awww."

Austin released her hand and opened his arms for Ally to walk into for a hug at the same time Ally held her hand out for Austin to shake to show a truce. So, the both of them tried it the others way and swapped, Ally arms open and Austin hand out.

"You've gotta be difficult, huh?" Austin chuckled as he pulled Ally into a hug.

Ally couldn't help but feel like this was... nice.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter and I'd just like to say thank you to:<strong>

**siriusroxx123**

**Bree Renee**

**chelsea**

**CoffeeShopWriter**

**LilRockerStar**

**liveforcolorx13**

**Also I would like to say something special to:**

**chelsea - I added more Trish and Dez, though I know it's not a lot but I'm trying ;D And Austin and ally made up... for now! MWHAHAHA! And for now, for the purposes of this story and for my plan to work, Ally can't forget about Dallas and move straight on to Austin :)**

**CoffeeShopWriter - Loved your review! IT was long like I like 'em! ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter and liked things from Ally's point of view. And as you can see I updated sooner than expected ;D**

**LilRockerStar - Indeed it was tragic, the last episode makes me go all 'depressive fangirl' ;D And I'm gonna check out your fanfics for Channy, if ya don't mind :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada. **

**Hey :) **

**You wouldn't believe how happy I was when I saw how many reviews I had this morning! I had a grin big enough to eat my face ;D**

**I'd just like to apologise now for the spelling errors and mistakes, in my defence it's not because I dno't check, it's because I don't have spell check (My office 2007 expired at the start of 2010 so I've been using WordPad ever since and unfotunately it doesn't have spell check), my keyboard is kinda tempramental and someimtes the keys don't do as I say, like when I wanna use shift to do a capital letter, and also my fingers knock other letters as they go along.**

**Anywhoodle caboodle let's get cracking :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

"Did you work things out with Dallas after?" Trish asked as she entered Sonic Boom.

Ally grinned, "Yeah, we're going to try again tonight."

"Great! Do you want me to come over before hand and help you choose your outfit?" Trish offered.

"Sure, come over around 5? Her weren't you working for Daka shoes yesterday?"

Trish nodded.

Ally gestured to her friend's attire, "So why are you wearing a Mercedes Lenz uniform?"

"I got fired. Apparently five minute breaks don't last two hours."

Ally smiled and turned back to her work, but was once again interuptted by Dez and Austin swaggering in, Dez still glued to his phone and Austin munching on a corn dog.

"Morning ladies," Austin smirked.

"Well, isn't someone feeling cocky this morning," Trish commented, raising her eyebrows slightly at the tall blonde. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

Austin shrugged, "Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm just in a good mood."

"He's been like it all morning," Dez added not looking up from his precious smart phone.

"So, Ally, I was thinking we could get together tonight and work on our new song again? Cause I have no plans and you have no plans -"

"Actually, Austin, I do have plans," She said meekly as she noticed Austin's face fall. "I'm going out with Dallas again. Since you know, someone ruined our last date."

Austin held his hands up in deffence but the look of hurt was still present in his eyes, "I said I was sorry."

Ally rolled her eyes but the smile on her lips was still playful, "How about we work on the song tomorrow night, does that sound good?"

"Sure, why not?" Austin smiled though it didn't quite reach his beautiful brown eyes. "Listen, I've gotta go. I'm supposed to be buying groceries." With that Austin sped out of the store yelling a quick goodbye to his friends.

"What was up with him?" Trish asked as she watched Austin disappear into the throng of people outside the store.

Dez shrugged, "He was fine this morning. In fact when I asked him where he'd disappeared to yesterday he told me he'd been grocery shopping with his dad."

"That's weird," Ally added, she too was still watching the door. It was like part of her was hoping Austin would turn around and come back. "If they bought groceries yesterday why would Austin say they needed more?"

"Well he does eat like a horse," Trish offered.

* * *

><p>It took two hours to get Ally ready to go out because she was so darn nervous.<p>

"Ally sit still, I'm going to smudge your make-up if you don't," Trish snapped.

"Sorry! I'm just so nervous!" Ally said bouncing her legs up and down in her seat.

Trish laughed, "Well, I'm almost done."

"Let's hope you've odne a better job than Austin did, huh?" Ally joked.

Trish looked at her not laughing, her face now becoming dreadfully serious, "Ally, did you ever stop to think why Austni might have drawn on your face in the first place?"

"He was trying to ruin my date?"

"No. Think harder."

"Sleep drawing?" She offfered.

Trish rolled her eyes, "Sure, let's go for that."

Ally couldn't be sure but she thought she heard Trish mutter 'Denial' and 'blind' under her breathe, but Ally did not linger on the thought for too long as there was a knock at the door.

"Ally, your date is here!" Lester, her father, called from down in the store.

Ally squealed in delight, "Finally! I'm getting my date with Dallas. Do I look okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Trish laughed. "Just stop chewing your hair woman!"

"Oh right sorry," Ally blushed in embarassment as she pulled of strand of her soft brown hair out of her mouth. "I didn't notice."

"You never do, do you?" Trish smiled sadly. For some reason in the way Trish had said this, it led Ally to believe there was a double meaning behind the words she had just spoked, but she couldn't linger on it for too long, she had a date with Dallas after all!

* * *

><p>"Ally, you look... beautiful," Dallas smiled as she came down the stairs and joined Dallas and her father.<p>

"Thanks," She blushed.

"Ally, sweetie. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Lester asked before gently taking his daughter's arm and pulling her over to the other side of the store.

"Yes dad?" Ally answered impatiently.

Lester sighed, "Look, I know you don't like it when I interfere but are you sure you wanna go out with Dallas?"

"Dad! It's just one date."

"I understand that sweetie, but he's a young man and your a young woman and -"

"You let me stay up all night, in here, alone with Austin?"

"That's different, Ally. Austin is a nice boy, Dallas just seems... he doesn't seem like the right guy for you. Why don't you just cancel the date now and call Austin. You could go to Inside-out Burger, my treat," Lester suggested.

Ally rolled her eyes but smiled all the same at her dad's concern, "Dad, I'm going on my date with Dallas, that way we really will find out if he's the right guy for me," Though Ally 'knew' Dallas was the right guy for her, he had to be, right?

"Okay, have fun sweetie. Don't be out late," Lester sighed, letting his daughter go. _Why couldn't she see that this Dallas boy was just nothing more than a pretty face?_

* * *

><p>Ally entered Arcadia alongside Dallas and beamed. She loved Arcadia. Arcadia, it was a arcade with tons of different games like air hockey, ski ball, 'Dance, Dance, Dance Attack' which Dez currently held the high score for, so Ally hoped she could beat it tonight, and Arcadia also served food like burgers, fries, hot dogs, etc. A good place for a first date.<p>

"You wanna sit here?" Dallas asked as he guided her to a booth in the middle of the eating area.

"Sure," Ally sat down on the one side and Dallas sat opposite.

The dark haired boy tossed her a menu and just barely missed her head with it.

After recovering frm the shock of almost being decapitated by a menu Ally decided to break the ice, "So what looks good?"

Dallas smirked, "You do."

Ally blushed and had to fight off a giggle similar to that of a giddy school girl.

"No, but in all seriousness, what d'you wanna order?" Dallas asked her smiling brightly showing off his dazziling, pearly white teeth.

"Um... I'm thinking a cheeseburger and fries."

"Cool," Dallas dropped his menu down and added. "Could you go order me a bacon burger with large fries while you're ordering yours?"

"Uh... sure?" Ally said awkwardly as she began getting up from the booth. Ally had not been on many dates in her lifetime but she had a feeling that this wasn't how the gy was supposed to treat the girl. In the movies he was always so sweet and he ordered the food, unlike Dallas who commanded Ally to go do it. Ally was quickly brought to a halt as she was stopped by the sudden appearance of Austin Moon and some random blonde hanging off of his arm.

"Oh hey Ally! I didn't know you were having your date here," Austin gushed.

Ally glared daggers at him, there was no way she was letting him ruin yet another date. "Well I am. So leave."

"Whoa, that's a bit rude isn't it Ally?" Dallas commented. Ally stared at him in shock, _I'm being rude? I'm being rude? _"Austin can sit with us if he likes," Dallas offered, scooting overin his seat to make room for Austin's date. "You should learn to be more polite Miss Dawson," Dallas waved his finger at Ally in a playful manner.

"Of course, sweetie," Ally seethed, anger building up inside of her. She wasn't sure who she wanted to smack harder. Austin for interupting her date or Dallas for being so arrogant.

Ausitn took a seat next to Ally, giving Ally the perfect opportunity to kick him in the side. But she didn't. Why? Because she got distracted by Dallas opening his mouth yet again.

"So, whats this little cutie's name?"

Ally noticed Austin glance at her, she could tell he knew that she was getting angrier and angrier by the second. "Her names Kendra" Austin said before turning his gaze back to Ally.

Ally wondered what Austin was looking at and if she had something on her face, that is until she felt something warm and soft squeeze her hand in a reassuring manner. Looking down to her right hand she saw it was Austin's left one that had grasped her own. Ally let out a small gasp as she noticed and Austin smiled at her, calming her down slightly. This caused Ally to smile too, but then frown straight after as she remembered they were both on seperate dates.

"Uh Ally?" Dallas said, breaking through into Ally's thoughts. "Weren't you supposed to be ordering us something to eat?"

"Oh yes, of course sweetie," She replied through gritted teeth as she slid out of the booth.

"Wait!"

"What now, Dallas?" Ally huffed.

"Aren't you forgetting to ask Austin and Kendra what they want?" Dallas asked, an expectant look on his face.

Ally sighed, "Would either of you like something to eat?"

Kendra smiled, "Salad. What about you Austykins?"

_Austykins? Is the girl for real? _

"Um... a cheese burger would be good," Austin said, the flushed look on his facy told Ally he had not been expecting his date to call him... that.

Ally nodded and made her way over to the cash register to order, it wasn't very busy so there was no need to stand in line.

"Hello there, how may I take your order?"

"Trish?" Ally gawped. "What're you doing here? You were working at Mercedes Lenz less than an hour ago."

Trish shrugged, "I'm trying to look busy here Ally, the manager is just over there. So, can I take your order?"

"Wow, you're working at work for once," Ally smirked playfully. ""Can I have two cheeseburgers, one bacon burger, and a salad. And three Peppy Cola's please."

"Do you want fries with that?" Trish asked as she rang Ally's order up.

"Sure."

"Okay, that'll be $12.50."

"Wow, when did this place get so expensive?" Ally said as she handed the cash over to Trish.

"Under new management," Trish answered as she collected up Ally's order. "Thank you for eating with Arcadia. Tell me about your date later?"

Ally laughed, "Sure. I call you when I get home."

Ally carried the tray of food over to the table and notcied Kendra had disappeared. "Hey, where's your date Austykins," Ally teased.

Austin rolled his eyes but smiled, "She's gone to the bathroom."

Ally nodded and handed out the food to both Dallas and Austin, placing Kendra's salad next to Dallas. Kendra returned just as Ally had taken her seat beside Austin, and as she did Ally could have sworn she'd seen Dallas grope Kendra's butt as she sat back down. They carried on with a light conversation whilst the four of them ate, Austin not really saying much, which in Ally's opinion, was odd for him. Even when he wasn't in the mood for talking he would make some form of comment about his hair or his music.

Ally slipped her cell phone out of her pocket and sent him a quick text.

**To: Austin**

**From: Ally**

**Hey, are you okay? You're nto exactly talking.**

Ally watched Austin intently and had to bite her lip to stop herself from busting out with laughter when the blonde jumped a foot in the air as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Once Austin had seen who the text was from he glanced at Ally shooting her a confused look, Ally simply smiled in response.

**To: Ally**

**From: Austin**

**Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all.**

Ally bit her lip in concern at his reply. She cared for Austin she really did, but even she knew that it wasn't just sleepiness that was bringing his mood down.

"I'm bored," Kendra whined, after playing footsie with Dallas under the table had become tiresome. "Let's play a game!"

Ally shrugged, "Uh, sure. If you want I'll play some air hockey with you."

"Ugh, no!" Kendra complained. "That game is boring. Let's play something fun. Ooooh! Let's play truth or dare! Okay, so Ally said she'd play, Dallas, Austin, are you in?"

Ally opened her mouth to object. _I did not agree! I said I'd play air hockey not truth or dare!_

"Awesome! Okay, I'll go first. I pick... dare!"

Dallas grinned at the girl's enthusiasm, "I dare you to kiss... Austin."

"Sure!" Kendra said leaning towards Austin.

"Whoa!" Austin didn't look like he was expecting this. In fact he seemed so shocked he fell out of the booth and onto the ground.

Ally couldn't help but laugh at him, the expression on his face was just so... adorable. Austin just stared at her, but she had no idea what he was thinking. It was times like these that she wished she had the ability to read minds like they did in the movies Dez liked.

"Oooookkkkayy" Kendra said, clearly creeped out at Austin's reaction to almost kissing her. "Ally! Your turn!"

"I pick truth."

Dallas rolled his eyes, "You would, wouldn't you?"

Ally was shocked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're too chicken to pick dare, you're just so... cautious."

Ally scowled at him, "Fine! I pick dare!"

Kendra beamed in delight at the drama going on around her, it was just like and episode of Mackenzie Falls! "Ally, I dare you to... kiss Dallas."

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter :) I know I ejoyed writing it ;D<strong>

**As usual I would like to say a huge thank you to:**

**water17fire17 - I think you're gonna like the next chapter... ;D**

**sweet4u2 - I'd like that too, I mean, how cool would it be to say "I wrote an episode of Austin & Ally'?**

**LilRockerStar - Same. Auslly is moving on up in my ranks too. By the way, according to a rumour circulating on twitter Demi is coming back for one episode titled - Sonny's big return - I did some major fangirl-ing when I heard this. I'm hoping Channy will reunite ^_^**

**I Love Lewis - Thank you :) And I'm still trying to add more of them in! :D**

**Taylorcutie - I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much :) And I understand wher eyou're coming from, I kinda wish I'd had the same attitude towards my mocks this week -.- 3 Ds, 2 Cs and a B. The rest I have yet to hear about :L**

**WIZARDOLOGY - Did ya like it? Did ya like it? :D I know I haven't done a lot of description and details but I'm working on it, I promise! ^_^**

**BlueberryNinja - Why thank you :)**

**GabbyDJesus - Did I upload soon enough? ;D**

** - Gotta be said as cool as I think your name is it's a pain to type out because I have to keep going back to make sure I've spelt it all right ;D And I updated! ^_^**

**Xbrowneyesx13 - I'm glad you like it :L **

**Well that's all for now, though I may update again tonight it depends on the reception and reviews for this chapter :)**

**Peace Out Suckahs **

**Evie xxx**

**PS - I really do miss Chad, I'm not really a fan of him on So Random! He was so much funnier in Sonny With A Chance when he was still on Mack Falls - Though I do love him as Voldemort ;D**

**PPS - Virtual cookies to whoever can tell me where - Mackenzie Falls, Daka, Bandana Republic, Mercedes Lenz and Arcadia - are from :P**

**PPPS - This is my longest chapter for this story yet - Appreciate it :P :D Love you guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I think we get it by now.**

**Just quickly, to all of you who guessed where - ** Mackenzie Falls, Daka, Bandana Republic, Mercedes Lenz and Arcadia - were from, well done. ****

****Mackenzie Falls - Kinda obvious because of my countless SWAC references in my Author's notes ;D ****

****Daka, Bandana Republic and Mercedes Lenz - All from iCarly. Daka would be Nike I assume, Bandana Republic is Banana Republic and Mercedes Lenz is Mercedes Benz :)****

****Arcadia - A hard one unless you are a crazy fangirl like moi ;D (Please don't be alarmed!) It's from Sonny with a Chance, from the episode Sonny with a Chance of Dating, which was actually kinda the inspiration behind chapter five :D****

****Hope you guys like this chapter :)****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

"WHAT?"

Everyone turned to face Austin who's face had now flushed red. The blonde's mouth opened and closed he reminded them of a goldfish. "I... uh... erm... I was just... looking at the prices! Boy has this place gotten expensive!"

Kendra looked creeped out by Austin's sudden outburst and turned her attention back to Ally and Dallas, "Right... Anyway, I dare you two to kiss."

Ally licked her lips and looked at Dallas a terrified expression gracing her features. Truth be told, Ally was now freaking out worse than she ever had in her entire life. You see, as far as 'dating' goes, Ally didn't exactly have much experience in that department. So this kiss, with Dallas, would be her first.

"Well? Aren't you gonna kiss?" Kendra said impatiently.

"Oh right yeah, sorry," Ally said as she shook her head of any thoughts.

The pair leant forward and just as they were about to kiss, a hand full of fries were rammed into Ally's mouth. Ally struggled to chew and swallow the fries as she turned to stare at Austin with wide eyes. Swallowing she cried, "What was that for?"

Austin shrugged, "You haven't eaten many of your fries so I figured you'd wanna finish them off."

Ally wiped her mouth with a napkin and turned back to Dallas.

"Shall we try this again?" Kendra asked.

Dallas nodded and sent a charming smile in Ally's direction. Taking a deep breath Ally leant forward once more, but instead of her lips coming into contact with another pair of soft lips, they came into contact with something hard and smelly. Austin's shoe.

Ally's eyes bugged out of her head and she gagged, "Ew!"

Dallas jumped back feeling equally disgusted, "Dude! What was that all about?"

"You told me earlier you liked my shoes so I figured maybe you'd wanna get a better look at them, you know, incase you wanna buy a pair."

Kendra rolled her eyes, "I'm bored of this now. Can we go somewhere else?"

Dallas agreed, "Sure. Ally wanna go see a movie? Alone," He shot a glare in Austin's direction. "We could go see 'The First Kiss'."

"Well... Um..."

"Cool, let's go," Dallas hopped out of his seat and took Ally's hand, pulling her out of the booth. "It was nice meeting you Kendra, you too Austin..."

"Bye guys!" Ally called over her shoulder. She wanted to stay and interigate Austin, she wanted to know why he kept interuptting the kiss but Dallas was dragging her out of Arcadia so fast she didn't have chance to protest.

* * *

><p>Ally was sat in the back of the dark movie theatre beside Dallas, he had his arm over her shoulders and she was leaning against him. It felt like the first time all night they'd been alone together, and now they were alone Dallas was acting more caring and considerate. The movie hadn't started yet so the pair were just watching the commercials beforehand. The theatre was pretty empty, though there were a few people down front and one or two couple scarttered here and there, Ally and Dallas were sat in the back row.<p>

"I'm sorry we couldn't get in to see 'The First Kiss'," Dallas whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Nah, it's fine," She shrugged, though it wasn't. Ally hadn't really wanted to see 'The First Kiss' but she wanted to see this movie even less. The movie Dallas had taken her to was called, 'The blowing' it was some sort of horror movie and Ally did not like horror movies one bit. They freaked her out.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," _No, not really._

There was some shuffling from down front and loud whispers. Ally strained her ears to listen because for some reason she thought she recognised a voice, or two.

"Why are we here again?"

"Because we couldn't get into 'The First Kiss'."

"Why did you want see that movie anyway?"

"No."

"So why are you being so moody?"

"Because... because, I just am! Okay?"

"Okay... Were are we sitting? Can we sit at the back please! Please!"

"Sure, fine whatever."

The shadows of the people came closer and Ally began to recognise their features, "Austin? Kendra?"

"Ally?" Austin gasped, happiness and relief evident in his voice. "What're you doing here? I thought you went to see 'The First Kiss'?"

"We couldn't get in."

Austin nodded and shoved past Dallas and sat beside Ally.

"Um... Austin?" Dallas began. "Don't you want to sit by your date?"

Austin leant forward to look over at Dallas and Kendra who was stood beside him scowling, "Well... yeah. Kendra why don't you come and sit by me?"

Kendra pushed past Ally and Dallas' legs and made to sit beside Austin before jumping back in disgust, "Ew! That's disgusting. I can't sit on that!"

Austin looked down and saw the seat decorated with popcorn, caramel popcorn. "Just brush it off the seat."

"Gross no! Why can't we sit somewhere else?"

"Because... theres a better view of the screen from up here," Austin explained.

Kendra rolled her eyes, "Austin Moon, you are one awful date. The entire walk over here all you did was talk about Ally. 'Ally this' and 'Ally that'. Then you suggest I sit on popcorn, plus you wouldn't kiss me earlier. I'm leaving. This date is so over," And with that Kendra stormed away.

Kendra's dramatic exit though did not seem to phase Austin though and he became his positive, adorkable self again, "So, what's this movie about?"

Ally shrugged, the weight of Dallas' arm across her should now becoming painfully obvious, "I have no idea."

"Well aren't you helpful," He smirked, his brown eyes shinning.

Ally grinned and she removed herself from Dallas' grip, "Sorry, it's just hurting my shoulders."

Dallas looked disappointed but shrugged it off and turned his attention back to the movie which had just begun. Austin on the other hand was already bored of this movie and was fidgetting in his seat. His eyes caught sight of the popcorn decorating the seat beside him, he collected it in his hand and almost lost it all when Ally said, "I really hope you don't plan on eating that."

Austin chuckled, "Nah, I'm just bored, that's all." With that he tossed a piece of the caramel popcorn down the rows of seats in front of them and just missed somebody's head.

Ally stiffled a giggle and Austin offered her a piece.

"Come on Al, your not even watching the movie and you clearly don't wanna be here, let's have some fun."

Ally rolled her eyes, it wasn't that she didn't want to be here, but she would have rather have gone to see 'She's Carly Now' and she was doing everythign in her ability to avoid looking at the movie screen because she knew if she did she'd freak out and run screaming from the theatre. She stared at the sticky popcorn in Austin's hand and sighed, "Fine. Give it here."

Austin smiled and handed her half of the popcorn. And so began their game, who could toss the popcorn the furthest. Austin devised a point scheme. 25 points for the middle row, 50 for the front, 75 if you hit someone and 100 for the movie screen it's self.

The two were soon in fits of giggles, by the time they had run out of popcorn Austin was on 525 points and Ally was on 450. Once the pair had sobered up Ally began to notice Dallas' arm streching out behind her.

"No," She said firmly pushing him away.

He scowled at her before snapping, "What is your problem? All night you pay more attention to Austin than me, you make a ton of noise throughout the movie that I wanna see, you annoy other people in the theatre then reject me when I try to be intimate with you!"

Ally's jaw dropped, "Excuse me? Maybe if you hadn't been so into Kendra for the majority of the night I wouldn't have been spending more time with Austin."

Dallas rolled his eyes, "How freakin' blind are you Ally? You cancel our first date and I bet it was because of him, then he shows up on our second date and all of a sudden he's here. Oh, and he kept interuptting our kiss! All because he was jealous that you'd leave him for me! With you gone he'd fail at his career because the little rockerstar here can't write his own music."

Ally felt taken aback, the reason Austin kept ruining everything was because he was afraid she'd stop writing songs for him? "Austin?" Ally's voice cracked and tears were causing her eyes to swell and redden, "Is this true?"

Austin looked as though he'd just been slapped in the face, "Ally, I can explain -"

"Do you really know me that little? You thought that if things worked out between Dallas and I, I'd just abandon you? Austin you're one of my best friends, I can't believe you'd think I'd do something like that."

"Ally -"

"Just save it Austin. Dallas can you please walk me home?"

"Sure," Dallas stood up to let Ally pass, tears were now flowing down here face like waterfalls.

As Ally ran off out of the theatre, Austin stood up to chase her but was blocked by Dallas, "I think she's had enough of you for one night, don't you?"

Austin glared at him.

"Anyway I better get going. Hey! Maybe Ally can draw insperation from all this pain you've caused her and write a new song. And since you drove her away she can give that new 'hit' to me," Dallas sneered.

Austin's eyes widened in realisation, "You don't like Ally at all! You're... You're just using her!"

Dallas clapped and rolled his eyes, "Well done, you've worked it out."

The blonde stared at him, his fists clenching, "You wait until I tell Ally, she'll kick your butt so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week."

Dallas scoffed, "Yeah, and like she's gonna believe you after all this. Later."

And with that Dallas left following Ally, leaving Austin behind with a broken heart.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you do? (I'm feeling posh ;D )<strong>

**I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, I'm trying to update as quickly as I can! ^_^**

**As usual great big thank yous to:**

****

**LilRockerStar**

**MockingjayForever21**

**chelsea**

**I Love Lewis**

**AnimeRoxx**

**sweet4u2**

**turnthepageoftime**

**water17fire17**

**Bubblelina15**

**Taylorcutie**

**Also:**

**LilRockerStar - I'm not entirely sure, it's just a rumour right now because it hasn't been confirmed but neither has it been denied! :D**

**I Love Lewis - According to wikipedia, it's being counted as a Sonny with a Chance episode ^_^**

**sweet4u2 - I'm glad you think it was the best chapter yet, I just hope this one lived up to expectations ;D And I would love to do a Christmas Auslly fic, but I'm gonna need some help getting the ball rolling, so if you have any ideas... :P **

**Taylorcutie - Did you think it was Austin who screamed? If you did then you were correct, but I was gonna change it just to throw you off :P And I updated quickly so that you didn't sulk or cry ;D**

**Anywho, that's all for now!**

**Peace Out Suckahs**

**Evie xxx**

**PS. I hope you all have a really awesome Christmas. I know I will. Christmas Eve I'm going to see a pantomime, Christmas day I'm with my Mom all day and then Boxing day I'm with my daddy ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Je ne possède rien. Soy dueño de nada. Io proprio niente. Ich besitze nichts.**

**YOU GUYS! You are the best ^_^**

**You wouldn't believe how big my smile got when I saw how many reviews I had. I must have looked like the Cheshire cat - he's the wallpaper on my phone ;D **

**So because you made me so happy, I decided to make you happy. I'm updating :D**

**Here we go...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

"I just can't believe he would do that to me, you know?" Ally sobbed as she walked through the illuminated street to her home.

Dallas had his arm wrapped around her and was rubbing her back in soothing circular motions, "Shhh, it's okay Ally."

"No, it's not okay!" Ally said coming to a sudden halt and spinning around to face Dallas. "I just lost one of my best friend's and your telling me it's okay?"

Dallas placed a hand gently on her shoulder, "Ally, listen to me. Everything is going to be fine. Maybe this is the world's way of telling you that your's and Austin's friendship wasn't meant to last."

Ally sniffed and did not reply.

"Now, come here," Dallas held his arms open for Ally to step in and reluctantly, she did.

It wasn't like hugging Austin though. No where near. In Austin's arms she felt comfortable, warm and safe. In Dallas' she felt none of this. In Dallas' arms she felt like she was lying in snow, snow that was embedded with needles, and by no means did she feel safe. In Austin's arms she felt right, like she was a puzzle peice finally being slotted in next to it's partner, but in Dallas' arms she felt as though she was being pushed into something she simply was not meant for.

"Now come on let's get you home, I don't want your dad yelling at me. Especially after our first date," He laughed though Ally wasn't feeling much like laughing. She just wanted to get home already so she could curl up in her bed and lie in her own self pity.

They arrived not long after outside Ally's home and Ally made a beeline for the door, but was yanked back into Dallas' arms by Dallas taking a firm hold on her hands with his own. Ally shifted uncomfortably. "Can you let go please? I'm kinda uncomfortable, I just wanna go to bed really."

"No," Dallas whispered in her ear, causing Ally to shiver due to repulsion. "Let's just stand here. I like to do this. I like holding you in my arms Ally it's nice."

Ally didn't respond, she stood there stiff as a board. It was a moment or two before Dallas finally relented and loosened his hold on the small girl, "Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"I think... I think that maybe we should do this again some time."

"Yeah, maybe."

Dallas began to lean into her but this time there was no escape. There was no Austin to shove fries in her mouth or his stick shoe between them. Dallas' lips skimmed Ally's as she twisted her head and they instead planted themselves upon her cheek.

Dallas shrugged as if it was no biggie. "So, I'll see you tomorrow? And Ally don't worry, things will work out for the best, they always do. Besides if you really do feel like you need to vent you could always, I don't know, write a new song?" He suggested. "I'd be happy to come over and be there for you. If you want?"

"Uh... sure?"

"Night sweet thang," Dallas proceeded to blow the brunette a kiss, turn on his heel and leave.

Ally stood there for a moment, not really sure how to feel. Was disgust a normal thing to feel after a first date with someone?

* * *

><p>Ally was just drifting off into a deep slumber when there was a rattling at her bedroom window, it was almost as if someone was throwing rocks at it... Slowly Ally crept out of bed and inched towards the window, part of her quivering in fear at the thought of who or what could be out there. The window creeked as she lifted it open and peered outside.<p>

"Austin?"

Sure enough sitting on the large oak tree branch nearest to the window was Austin, a hurt look in his normally wonderfully brown eyes.

"What're you doing here?" Ally asked haughtily, as she folded her arms over her chest. It was only then she realised Austin had seen her in her pyjamas, a tank top and bottoms with music notes all over them. Thank goodness she wasn't wearing her pink bunny slippers... Ally tightened her arms around her chest.

"Look, Ally I can explain, but first can you please just let me in? It's getting pretty chilly out here."

Ally rolled her eyes but stepped aside for him to climb in through the window, "If my dad catches you, we're toast."

Austin hopped into her dark room and stood by the window as Ally walked across the room and sat back down on her bed, not bothering to turn the lights on, because she couldn't help but think that the moon light was reflecting off of Austin quite nicely...

"Well? What did you want?"

Austin sighed and walked across the room to join her on her bed, "I came to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. Dallas brought me how safely as you can see," Not before he attempted to attack her with his lips though... "If that's all you're here for you can leave now. Though you'll have to go back out through the window so my dad doesn't see you."

"Ally," Austin said his voicing cracking as he did reached out and took her hand and neither of them could ignore the feeling they got when they touched. It was like being electrocuted only in a good way. It was like they'd just jumped into a burning fireplace. It was like... nothing they'd ever felt before. "I know you don't wanna hear it and I know you've already come to your conclusion because that's who you are but just listen to me, really listen."

"Never thought I'd think about

It's all about you

With your two left feet

And how you're just so sweet

You've got me falling

Like a shooting star

And you've got all my friends

Sayin wah ah oh ohhh

When I see you smile

I need to know oh oh ohh

Do your knees go weak

Does your tongue get twist

Afraid to close your eyes

Cause you might miss this

I need to know

Is it like a rocketship

Slow your heart

Box it up and take it all the way to mars

I need to know

Yeah"

"Austin... did you write that yourself?" Ally asked clearly surprised.

Austin chuckled, "Yup, on my way over here actually. I know I said I couldn't write anything but after all i've been through with you since I've met you, i guess you inspire me Ally Dawson. Just don't expect me to write anything ever again."

Ally couldn't help it, she laughed.

Austin became serious once more, "I know that you think what Dallas said tonight about me was true but you have to believe me when I say it ins't. Ally your my girl best friend! If it came down to it, and I had to pick between having you as my friend or having you as my song writer I'd pick you as my friend everytime."

"So why did you show up tonight then Austin?"

"Because... Ugh!" Austin groaned releasong Ally's hand as he pulled it up to press against his head. "I just... I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Ally asked feeling peeved.

"I can't, not yet."

"So when can you tell me?" Ally asked reaching for his hand again, missing the warmth that he had given her when it had been holding her own.

"Soon. I promise."

"Okay?" Though Ally didn't sound too sure of herself, or rather she wasn't too sure about Austin, but she desperately wanted to believe him. After all, she loved him.

_Wait! What? I don't love Austin. I mean, I do. But in a totally platonic way, right?_

Austin rolled his thumb over Ally's knuckles and she caught him smiling to himself. "What?" She asked feeling curious and trying to get her mind off of the whole 'love' thing.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of our popcorn game earlier."

Ally giggled, "Yeah, I can't believe you beat me."

Austin smirked, "What can I say? I'm a man of many talents."

Ally rolled her eyes at his egomania and was silent for a minute. "Thanks for ruining truth or dare by the way."

"What do you mean?" He asked her, his thumb still rolling over her skin.

"Well, if I tell you, you've gotta swear not to tell anyone else."

"Okay, I swear."

"So, truth be told, I've never had my first kiss and I didn't really want it to be during a game of truth or dare. Then when you ruined the first two attempts I was kinda relieved. I want my first kiss to actually mean something, like they supposedly do in all the movies and books."

Austin chuckled, "You're such a girl"

Ally shoved him playfully with her free hand that was not being caressed by Austin, "Jerk."

"But I'm a cute jerk."

"Yeah, your simply adorkable," She teased. "Anyway, unfortunately for me you weren't there to ruin it again after."

At the same time Ally said this, Austin said, "I just can't believe you've never had your first kiss."

"YOU KISSED THAT DOOFUS?" Austin gasped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ally asked offended that he couldn't believe she'd never been kissed. "And no I didn't kiss him. He tried to kiss me. But his lips barely even touched mine, so I'm not gonna even bother counting it as a kiss."

Austin looked relieved at this spectacular news but still had a bullet to dodge with the previous question, "It doesn't mean anything. I just found it hard to believe that someone like you has never kissed anyone."

"Someone like me?"

Austin mentally face palmed, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then what did you mean?"

And with that Austin word vomitted all over her, "Its just that I think you're really pretty and such a great person, and it surprised me that you've never kissed anyone."

Ally's eyes softened and she smiled, "You think I'm a great person."

"Yes."

"Awwww! And you think I'm pretty?"

"Well... yeah," Austin at this point was beginning to feel like his cheeks were on fire.

"That's the sweetest thing anyones ever said to me."

"Yeah, you deserve someone to say nice things to you Ally. You're a really nice person. And you're funny. And talented. And when you're nervous and chewing on your hair, or freaking out about your book, you're actually pretty cute. In fact I think that's the cutest thing about you, you and your book."

Ally blushed, "Thanks."

"No problem."

The pair were quiet, neither knowing really, what to say now. Ally licked her lips and attempted to strike up a conversation, "Won't your parents notice if you're gone?"

Austin shook his head, "Nah, they think I'm working on a song with you tonight anyway. Which isn't exactly a lie because I am with you."

"I'd suggest we work on a song but my dad doesn't know you're here so that might just give him a heart attack."

"You could always show me a song from in your book?" Austin suggested, giving her an impish grin.

"For the last time, no one touches my book."

"Dez and I touched your book one time," The blonde pointed out.

"And how did that turn out for ya?"

"Touche. But what could be so important that you'd have to hide it from me?"

Ally shrugged, "All sorts of things, my personal music, diary entries, thoughts, dreams, wishes. That sort of thing. It's not like you don't hide things from me either."

She had a point... but she couldn't know about his feelings for her. Not yet. He wasn't even sure about them himself yet... Was he?

"Just tell me one little thing in your book, please?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ha! Gotcha! Now you have to tell me," Austin smirked triumphantly.

Ally was reluctant, but his smirk made her cave, "Fine. What do you want to know?"

Austin thought for a moment and the look in his eyes told Ally he was actually thinking hard about this. That's probably why she was thrown so far off when he said it, "What do you think of me?"

Ally blushed, "In what way? A work partner or a friend?"

"Both."

Ally began with the work one as she knew it would be the easiest, "Well, as my co-worker, you are... difficult. I love working with you but we have different styles so it's kinda hard sometimes and you can be really impatient. But at the same time you're great to work with because you teach me how to loosen up and have fun, and therefore I write better music because of it."

"And as a friend?" He asked, his stomach jumping around all over the place as he asked and he was pretty sure his heart had travelled from his throat to his feet in seconds.

"You are... different, to any other person I have ever met."

"How so?"

"Well, as much as I hate to worsen your severe case of egomania, I have to admit you have beautiful eyes. Their sort of like chocolate and they shine brighter than any star in the sky," Ally hadn't noticed but she was getting lost in his eyes as she was saying this. "Their amazing because they do all sorts of things. They sparkle when we fight. They shimmer with respect and playfulness, and they glisten like a bright sunny day when you're in a good mood. And when you're singing they glitter because you're happy. You're living your dream. Admitedly you can be sorta obnoxious sometimes but for the most part you're simply adorkable. And you do nice things. You give me credit for the songs, you call yourself my biggest fan, and the other week when it rained and we ended up on your porch talking, and I was in my transparent shirt, the entire time you were looking at my face and not my chest. You're just you Austin. And I wouldn't change you for the world," She then leant forward and placed a soft, kiss on his cheek causing him to blush furiously.

"I'm feeling tired now, if you want you can stay here tonight but you've gotta be gone by morning or we'll have to get up before my dad," Ally offered, as she extracted her hand from his.

"I'll stay here, can I borrow of pillow or something? Because, no offense, but that couch is not the comfiest thing in the world."

Ally looked across the room at her couch and couln't disagree. "Here," She passed him a spare pillow and her comforter.

"Thanks. Night Ally," He yawned as he shuffled across the room.

"Night Austin."

* * *

><p>"AHHHH!"<p>

Ally sprang out of bed and jumped to life at the sound of a scream from within her room, "Austin? Are you okay? What happened?"

Austin was stood staring at the couch, shaking in terror, "Sp... sp... spider. Crawled across my face."

Ally bit her lip, holding back a laugh. "Come on you can sit on my bed until we know the spiders gone."

Austin smiled at her gratefully and joined her back on her bed. "Are you gonna go to sleep or..."

"I could stay up and talk to you if you want? You know to protect you from the spider," She smirked.

He shoved her playfully, "Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>So I know that maybe they made up a bit too soon, but once again they had too :)<strong>

**I haven't got much time to reply to all the reviews tonight but I'll do them in the next chapter but for now, a big thanks to:**

**water17fire17 **

**chelsea**

**LilRockerStar**

**aburke2016**

**1seddiefan**

**Bree Renee**

**lillypad6**

**SnowXPrincessXOfXWonderland**

**Bubblelina15**

**PepperonyLuverLol**

**Peace Out Suckahs**

**Evie xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: How long is it going to be before you accept that I own nothing?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chpater Eight<strong>

When Ally woke up she was warm. She felt strong protective arms wrapped around her. She inhaled.

Austin.

Ally was on her side, facing Austin; her face tucked into his neck, her nose brushing against his skin. Austin was also on his side, facing Ally; both arms securely wrapped around her. Their legs were tangled and Ally's hands were gripping the shirt on his chest. His face was buried in her hair. Ally kept her eyes closed and smiled. She snuggled deeper into his embrace and waited for sleep to return. Austin's grip tightened around her.

Austin was already awake. He'd been awake for a while. He was surprised when he found himself wrapped around Ally and Ally happily snuggled into his neck. Pleasantly surprised. So, he kept his eyes closed and allowed himself this rare opportunity to hold Ally. He felt her snuggle deeper and he instinctively held her tighter. He didn't want to go back to sleep, to him reality was better than his dreams... He chuckled, that sounded like something out of a cheesy movie. Wasn't that a quote from somewhere too?

_**You know you're in love when reality is finally better than your dreams.**_

_What? _Austin pulled slightly away from Ally hoping to get a good look at her face. He rolled over onto his back, Ally shifted so she was lying with her head on his chest. He studied her face, hair, and body. He thought about the weight of that 'possibility'.

_Could I be in love with Ally?_

Austin looked down at her again. She rested comfortably against him as if this was how she slept every night. His arms were wrapped tight around her, unwilling to let her go.

_I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning..._

He realized suddenly that he'd been running his fingers through her hair. He loved her hair. The way is smelled, the way it moved as she walked, and how it looked fanned across his chest. He loved her eyes, brown with gold flecks and on a sunny day a hint of green to them. Her lips, her lips were perfect, rosy pink, and downright kissable. He couldn't help but let his mind wander back to the previous night when she had kissed his cheek. Oh how he had wished she'd move those two extra inches to his lips...

* * *

><p>When Ally awoke again, she was lying across Austin's chest and she could feel his hand in her hair, moving soothingly. She shifted and the hand stopped. Ally snuggled into him futher, "You're like my own personal heater."<p>

Austin chuckled, "Oh, I get it. Your just using me for my warmth and singing talents."

"Why do you think I keep you around?"

_You can use me anytime you want, _He thought, thankful he'd said it in his head and not outloud. Imagine how embarassing that would have been...

Austin looked down at her and was met by her bright eyes.

"Morning," She smiled. "How'd you sleep?"

"Best sleep of my life," Austin said truthfully, though Ally missed the truth behind it. "So, I'm sorry I fell asleep in your bed. I can't believe I fell asleep while we were talking."

Ally laughed, "You weren't the only one. But next time you're so on the couch again?"

Austin feigned hurt, "Oh? And why's that?"

"Because I don't need another night filled with you rolling over and kicking me again," She joked as she shoved him out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Hurtful! Literally!" He said from down on the ground.

"So was you kicking me!"

"I was a asleep what did you expect?" Austin asked as he climbed back on to the girl's bed.

Ally shrugged, "For you to not kick me?" She snuggled further into her bed missing the heat Austin had been giving her. The boy in question was now sat leaning against her head rest.

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Lester bursting in through the door, "Mornign Ally, do you wan - Austin?"

Austin sprang up off of the bed and smiled nervously at Lester, "Uh... good morning Mr Dawson."

Ally too climbed out of bed quickly and hurried towards her dad, "Morning Dad."

Lester frowned, "Allison Dawson, please tell me what Austin is doing in your room at 6:30 in the morning."

Ally scrambled for words and Austin jumped in to help the struggling girl, "I kinda came here last night to apologise to Ally, Mr Dawson."

Lester looked at the tall blonde with confusion, "Why? I wasn't aware you and Ally had a fight."

Austin scratched the back of his neck, "That's because the argument didn't happen until just before the end of Ally's date last night."

"How could you have a fight with Ally during her date with Dallas?"

Licking his dry lips Austin continued, "Because..." _What do I say_?_ Do I spill my guts and hope he doesn't kill me? Or..._ "Because I was worried about Ally. I don't like that Dallas guy so I followed them to make sure nothing bad happened. But instead I kinda ruined it for her." Okay, so a half-truth wasn't all that bad.

"Is this true?" Lester asked his daughter, who was starring at Austin with awe.

"Uh... yes. And then Austin fell asleep on the couch and I didn't have the heart to wake him up especially after all he had done to look after me."

Lester nodded, taking the information in, "Austin," The man walked over to the blonde and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Young man, I am happy Ally has a friend like you. Someone who can look out for her. I'd do it myself but apparently I'm 'uncool'."

Austin smiled, trying to keep a look of relief off his features.

Lester released Austin and turned back to Ally, "But, regardless, you still broke one of my rules, No sleepovers with boys. So Ally as a punishment you're grounded for a week."

"But dad -"

"No buts Ally. You're welcome to stay for breakfast Austin," Lester smiled as he left the room.

Ally was frozen a frown on her face, Austin however was finding this quite amusing, "Just look on the bright side, he could have found out I didn't actually sleep on the couch."

Ally reached out to smack him with her hand but missed as he slipped out of the door to go eat Ally and her father out of house and home.

* * *

><p>Ally, Austin and her dad were all sat around the kitchen table chowing down on breakfast.<p>

"So what're the plans for today?" Ally asked her dad, since she was grounded she figured she'd be left in the music store all day.

"Well, I'm in the store all day. And you're grounded. So... your plans are limited."

Ally sighed.

"Actually, Mr Dawson," Austin said through a moutful of toast. "I was hoping you could hold back on that whole grounded thing for today? I kinda wanted to make it up to Ally for ruining her date."

"Well -"

"Please dad?" Ally begged, not wanting to stay in the house all day by herself.

Lester sighed in defeat, "Fine. But just for today, after that you're grounded for a week. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes! Thank you Dad!" Ally beamed and leant over, pulling her dad into a bone crushing hug.

Austin finshed his toast and placed his plate in the sink alongside Lester's. "Awesome. I'm gonna go home and change, I'll be back in an hour."

Ally nodded and walked him to the door, "Don't be late. I might just go crazy if I spend too long inside."

Austin chuckled, "See ya later Ally-gator."

"Nice one," She giggled, rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>An hour and ten minutes later Austin and Ally were walking down the street, both freshly showered and dressed, both feeling like there was too much space between them. Austin wished he could just take a leap of faith and hold her hand in his, whereas Ally was wishing for the same thing.<p>

The pair came to a crossing and Austin saw this as his chance to take her hand, "Uh... safety."

"Right..." Although she found it weird, on the insde she was grinning like a mad woman. "So where are we going?"

"I figured that since you didn't wanna be inside we'd spend the day outside."

Ally opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Austin, "And no we're not going to the beach. I know how much you hate sand."

"So where are we going then?"

"Firstly to Mal-Mart, and then I was thinking we could go on a picnic... you know, if you want?" Austin blushed.

Ally gave him a toothy grin, "That sounds great. Come on! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"What did you get?" Ally asked as she met up with Austin back at the front of the store.<p>

He held up the plastic bag in his arms, "Two bags of chips and two cans of peppy cola. You?"

"A pickle and peanut butter sandwich for me and a meatball sub for you."

"Cool," Austin held out his free hand to Ally and she took it. The pair began walking again, the park wasn't too far away now.

They entered the park and Ally took the lead while Austin followed behind. There was a children's play area over to the right, it had a swing set, an amazing jungle gym, a see-saw and plenty of other stuff. There were about eight different children playing there, all ranging from ages four to nine, which was good for Austin because that meant there was little chance of them mauling him for an autograph or something, and an even less chance for Ally. Unless they recognised her as the girl who destroyed 'The Helen Show' but even if they did maul her, Austin decided he'd protect her. There were flowers everywhere and a park cafe, though more than anything there were trees, if you listened carefully, they sounded like they were whispering to each other.

"We could go sit near the lake?" Austin suggested.

"There's a lake here?"

"Yeah, it has paddle boats and everything! Didn't you know?"

Ally shifted on her feet awkwardly, "Austin, I don't exactly get out much... I've never actually been to this side of the neighbourhood before. Most of my time is spent in Sonic Boom or other places in the mall. And during the school year, school and the library can be added to that list."

Austin smiled at her kindly, "Well, that was before you got to know me. Now I'm gonna open you up to a wonderful world of excitment and adventure!"

Ally giggled at his dramatic stance and ruffled his hair. "Come on, we can sit of there," She led him by the hand to a group of trees. "It's shaddy but close to the lake, so it's got a nice view."

"Sounds good," Austin took a seat on the grass and Ally sat down beside him.

"This is nice," Ally chirped. "I haven't been on a picnic since... since... since my mom..."

Austin's face fell at the sight of Ally's ashen face, "What? What about your mom?"

"Since my mom passed away," She whispered.

Austin's heart broke for her then, he wondered how hard it must have been on both her and her dad to loose someone so special. He couldn't imagine life without his mom. "Oh Ally."

Ally sniffed and wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes, "No. It's okay. I'm fine. Honestly."

The pair were quiet for a while, until Austin spoke up in an attempt to cheer his friend up, "I've got some change, you know, if you want some ice-cream after..."

Ally smiled brightly, her eyes glistening because of her tears, "Yeah. That sounds great."

Austin hated himself at that moment, he had made her cry, for the second time in less than twenty four hours without meaning to. What kind of person does that?

The picnic had a sad start and became awkward when Austin had difficulty speaking through fear of making the girl cry again, but after some pushing from Ally the conversation sprang to life and they talked about everything from their newest song to Zac Efron's new movie.

When they were done Austin asked, "Do you wanna go get some ice-cream now, and then we could walk around the park or something?"

"Uh... sure, but first..."

"What?"

"Nothing, you're gonna think it's dumb."

"Ally just tell me."

"No..."

"Ally," Austin put his hand under her chin and lifted slightly so she would look at him. "I promise you, I don't think anything you say is dumb. Except for that thing about Zac Efron being a better actor than Chad Dylan Cooper, I mean, seriously?"

Ally giggled, "Fine... I was just gonna ask... could we go on the paddle boats? Please?"

Austin laughed and sprang up on to his feet, "I was gonna suggest that after our ice-cream but sure."

Ally grinned and collected their things, "Race ya!" And with that she took off like a shot.

* * *

><p>"Those boats are obviously disfunctional or something."<p>

"Austin, for the last time, there was nothing wrong with our boat."

"Then how do you explain that everyone else managed to get out of the dock and we didn't? We spent ten minutes going around in circles!"

Ally laughed, "But we got out, eventually."

Austin nodded, "That we did..."

"We just didn't last very long..."

"See there was something wrong with our boat! We were the only people who some how ended up in the water ourselves with the boat tipped over."

Ally laughed and pulled her dripping wet hair into a high ponytail, "You're lucky you have short hair."

Austin grinned impishly and shook his head in a manner similar to that of a wet puppy.

"So, now we are both soaking wet, what do you want to do?" She asked him.

"See that tree at the top of the hill?" He points behind Ally and she nods, "Race you!" He yelled before sprinting up the hill side.

"Not fair!" Ally shouted but she ran after him at top speed all the same. She knows she's not going to catch up with him, despite her seemingly long legs she's never been a particularly fast runner. He slowed down slightly so she can catch up, in fact Austin slowed down just enough for her to pull in front of him.

Ally was almost there, just a few feet away from touching the tree when his arms wrapped around her waist and they both stumbled to the ground, Austin on top of Ally. He held himself up with his arms so that he wasn't completely crushing the brunette and they both burst out laughing. "I guess we'll have to call that a tie." He whispered before rolling off of her and onto his back.

"I guess so." She giggled. "So what now?"

"How about we just stay up here forever, where no one can find us?" He said, looking up at the sky.

She copied his actions and stared up at the perfect blue sky also. "Why would you want to do that? Wouldn't you get bored?"

Austin yawned, "Not today I wouldn't. That one looks like a corn dog."

Ally looked at the cloud he was pointing to and smirked, "I guess I'm finally rubbing off on you, huh? And just to let you know, that does not look like a corn dog, more like an oboe."

"Pfft! And I suppose you're gonna tell me that, that one looks more like a hairbrush than a microphone?"

Ally peered carefully at the cloud in question and replied, "Nah, I actually agree with you on that one."

"So what's that one then? I think it looks like a kangaroo..."

The rest of the day continued this way. They remained lying on the ground talking and cloud watching, neither admiting that it was probably the best day they'd had in a while. As Austin watched Ally from the corner of his eye, he had an inner debate with himself, did he tell her about Dallas or not...?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! :D<strong>

**Did you like that chapter? I hope you did, while I'm here I wanna apolgise if the characters seem too OOC at times, but I've only seen the first three episodes once each, so it's kinda difficult for me to really pin point how they would actually react, but I hope I'm doing them justice. Also, I'd like to apologise for my really brief and rushed author's not last night, but my Mom was yelling at me to get my butt off my laptop and in to bed, and I kinda had no choice in the matter, because if i had defied her, it would be bye bye laptop until february.**

**By the way, before I start I just wanna say to you all, that I am so thankful and grateful for all your kind reviews, I am seriously touched. This is the best response I've had to any of my fanfics and to be honest I think the Austin & Ally fans have some of the nicest people around supporting them :) You guys are just, awesome :D**

**So... I shall continue from yesterdays reviews, yes?**

**This is just a general reply to the reviews from the previous chapter, okay? **

*** I love that you're all enjoying the story, I especially love that some of you are saying you can imagine this as an actualy episode because that really makes me smile. Because, how coolwould it be to tell people you wrote and episode for Austin & Ally, though my friends would probably ask me what the chizz I was going on about. Then laugh because they enjoy bullying me for my love of Disney Channel and Nickelodeon -.-**

***I'm glad you all liked Austin's interuption of Ally's and Dallas' attempted kiss, originally it went differently but i rewrote it because I thought the fries and shoe thing would work better and I could see it happening in my head.**

*** I had one question off a reviewer (Josephine) asking me how I come up with my ideas, to be completely honest, I usually come up with the start of them between when I posted the previous chapter and before I start writing the next one because it gets the ball rolling and then from there the chapter sort of writes itself, it practically flows from my fingertips. How corny am I? ;D**

*** And I'm trying to update quickly guys! Really I am :L It's winter break so in my spare time between cleaning my room and chores (Obviously I have no life), I'm spending most of my time writing for this fanfic or reading other peoples fanfics, which by the way, I just started reading 'One in A Billionth Chance' by simranm and it is amazing! Check it out. As I was saying, I'm trying to update quickly because I know how impatient I get when people don't update and i'm practically jumping on the balls of my feet for the next chapter, but then I look at my other fanfics which I've started then gone through insane writers block or haven't had the time to update and when I do I put it off, and realise I'm a hypocrite for wishing other people would update already! And oh my gosh, I'm rambling, sorry! ^_^**

**Chapter 7, thank you's and review replies:**

**4everyoung - The sleepover actually wasn't planned, I originally didn't know how to finish the chapter and then I had an idea for the start of this chapter and I ended up making them have a sleepover :L**

**katagurl27 - I'm glad you like it ^_^ **

**summer mosabbeh - The song is Rocketship by Shane Harper, it is an amazing song, which I now love and have been listening to for most of today ;D**

**1seddiefan - His freak out over the spider was actually inspired by a freak out my sister had when she was cleaning out the rabbit hutch earlier. There was this pretty big spider, like a min tarantula, I guess, only not poisonous and incapable of harming her. Well, she freaked and cried, screamed, and wailed until me and my brother had to sort it out. We were outside for an hour until everntually my brother had to finish cleaning out the hutch and I had to scare the spider away so he could do it. Though I guess I'm a hypocrite in that departmenet since I wouldn't go near the spider either, but I didn't freak out like she did either...**

**Taylorcutie - I don't like Dallas either, though that might just be my (and other people's) interpretation of him. He seems too... I don't know, it's hard to explain, but I just didn't like him from the moment I saw him. Plus, I don't understand how Ally can think of him as cute when she spends all that time around Austin, I mean come on! I know who I'd pick if given the choice :P**

**Penelope - I'm going to check out that song now ^_^ Bare with me and I'll reply next chapter.**

**Bubbleina15 - I thought it's be good, especially after I saw the promo where Ally gave him the stuffed dolphin and he got all cute with it, so I just had to throw that in ;D**

**AnimeRoxx - I guess you're just gonna have to wait and see... ^_^**

**GabbyDJesus - Thank you :D And Merry Christmas to you too! **

**AA - Thanks for saying I have a gift or something :) I'm actually writing, or attempting to anyway, to write a actually book. But I doubt anyone would read a book written by a 15 year old, so we'll have to wait and see how this 'gift' plays out for me ;D**

**i love lewis - Don't worry, I'm a dork too! 8) - Those were supposed to be my dork glasses :P**

**0LikeABoss0 - That's a good thing ^_^ and I love your name, '0LikeABoss0' it reminds me of my form tutor in school. She's hilarious, she's says 'Like a boss' all the time. And that's the most nomral thing she does. The rest of the time she acts like a cat, shows us videos of cats on youtube and talks about cats. She also played charades with us the other day... :D**

**SnowXPrincessXOfXWonderland - That's what I was thinking of when I wrote it. And boy, oh boy, have Zack and Cody gotten better looking over the years ^_^ **

**Emmy - I fangirl all the time ;D Especially the other night when I heard about the 'Sonny's Big Return' thing. I hope you enjoy this chapter :D And I am so flattered and touched that you think this is the best Austin & Ally fic on here :) This is actually the best story I've written on fanfic if I'm being totally honest, and the people who are reviewing are so nice :D**

**babygirl669 - Thanks, and I think 'adorkable' is my new word ;D**

**LilRockerStar - Currently, I have a vague idea of where I'm taking this though I can't be sure, because I might change my mind and do something completely different... :P**

**Anywhoodle Caboodle, keep reading and reviewing guys, and I meant what I said, you guys are really awesome :D And I woudln't have continued on with this fic if it wasn't for your support :) And I realise I'm being completely cheesy right now so I'm gonna shut up.**

**Peace Out Suckahs!**

**Evie xxx**

**PS. You wouldn't believe how tired I am right now, so I'm sorry if there are some mispellings. But it's 11:56pm here as I'm writing this and I've been up unitl gone 1am every morning since my winter break started, so cut me some slack? Maybe I should just start going to bed earlier actually ;D :L**

**PPS. More than 4000 words, longest chapter yet, I'm feeling pretty proud ^_^ **_It may have something to do with the extremely long author's note though... **But I'm not gonna ruin the moment :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I. Own. EVERYTHING! Mwhahaha! Okay, fine, I own nothing :(**

**Before we begin I would just like to say ahuge, massive, ginormous, thank you to every single person who has reviewed because guess what? We beat 100! When I saw I was at 110 when I checked this morning (Currently as I'm checking it now we're at 117 which is AWESOME!) I literally did a happy dance around my bedroom :D Also thank you so much to everyone who has favourited and alerted. Your support means everything to me guys thank you :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

For the past week Austin had been set up with a moral dilema, to tell or not to tell. And he honestly did not know what to do.

On the one hand he could tell Ally and risk her crying/not believing him/being anrgy because he hadn't told her sooner/picking Dallas over him/not feeling the same way but on the other hand he could not tell Ally and risk her finding out on her own and hating him for that too. Austin was officially stuck between a rock and a hard place, and apparently there was no way out.

"Austin? AUSTIN!"

The blonde jumped a foot in the air as Dez yelling in his ear took him by surprise.

"What's wrong with you? You've been spaced out now for nearly ten minutes," Dez pointed out.

"It's nothing. And besides like you would have noticed you've been attached to your phone all day anyway," Ausitn snapped. He had not meant to snap at Dez but his frustration at what to do about Ally was getting to him.

Dez looked taken aback, "Whoa, dude."

"Sorry. Sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind..."

"Like what?" Dez asked intrigued.

Unlike girls, guys did not have mushy heart to heart talks about their feeling and emotions, guys usually just avoided all that chizz no matter what, but Austin needed help. Help which he could not get from Ally for obvious reasons or Trish because, well, let's face it, Trish wasn't the best at keeping secrets...

Austin sighed, "I have... a problem."

"Like what?"

"Well, you see, there's this girl a like -"

"Ally."

"What? Pfft! No, not Ally. Why would I like Ally? I mean she's... well, she's Ally. She's neurotic, and she has that insnae stage fright issue going on, and she's just so darn difficult. I don't understand how... how anybody could not like her," Austin sighed, giving in to Dez's assumption. "So yeah, she may be neurotic and crazy but she's also cute, and funny, and smart, and she writes amazing songs! She has really nice hair, which always smells so nice -"

"Like apples," Dez agreed. "Trish's reminds me of vanilla."

Austin was too caught up with his talk of Ally to notice the wistful look on his friend's face, "What is it about girls which makes their hair smell so nice all the time? You think it's the shampoo they use?"

"Maybe," Dez wondered breifly if he should change shampoo cause Trish was always telling him he smelt like a Kangaroo's armpit.

"But I'm so confused as to what to do see, Ally's dating this guy -"

"Dallas."

"Dude!"

"Sorry!"

"Where was I? Right. Ally is dating Dallas, only he's kinda, using her for her songs. And I don't know what to do. Do I tell her or not?"

It was one of those moments where Dez became serious and his eyes became hard, "As they say in all chick flicks, follow your heart."

"But what if my heart is having the same problem and can't seem to make a decision?"

"Your heart never has those moments. It always knows the right decision, whether you like the outcome of it or not."

Austin thought about what Dez was saying, the red head did have a point. "When did you become all wise on me?"

"Since my mom made me watch a bunch of girly movies with her last month on 'Mommy and Dez day.'"

"Your mom is still making you do 'Mommy and Dez day'?" Austin snickered.

Dez rolled his eyes, "Can we go now? You've obviously finished your food and the food court is getting busy now anyway."

"Whatever, Mommy's boy," Austin laughed.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>Making his way to Sonic Boom Austin could feel his palms becoming sweaty with nerves.<p>

_UGH!_

This wasn't him, he was Austin Moon for chizz sake! He didn't get nervous, ever. Except for when it came to matters associating with Ally, then all his confidence may as well be thrown out of the busted window in the practice room for all the use it was to him.

"Hey Austin," Ally greeted him as he entered the store.

"Uh... H-hey Ally."

"Are you alright?" She asked manouvering herself around the counter to get closer to him so she could place her hand against his forehead. "Have you been eating another one of those volcano peppers again? Because you're sweating and stanmmering again."

"What?" Austin wiped his forehead and sure enough she was right. "No. I haven't. I just, erm... well, ya see..."

"Maybe you should go home Austin and get some sleep. You're obviously not feeling very well."

"No! I'm fine. I'm fine I swear, I've just... I've gotta... Uh... I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

Austin opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by an obnoxious Dallas entering the store.

"Hey Ally baby, how're you on the fine day? So now you're no longer grounded, how about me and you go to the beach? There's supposed to be an insane bonfire there tonight."

Austin turned and snapped at Dallas, "If you knew her well enough, you'd know that Ally doesn't like the beach. She hates the sand."

Dallas glared at the blond, "And what exactly are you doing here? I thought Ally was done with you."

Ally looked at the two boys before her, confusion etching itself across her face, "Whoa, what's going on here?"

"Nothing, Austin was just leaving," Dallas barked.

"But didn't you have something you wanted to tell me?" Ally asked Austin.

Austin opened his mouth but Dallas got in there first, "Not before I do sweet thang."

Ally couldn't believe how repulsive she found it everytime Dallas said that, 'sweet thang,' it was so degrading. "Uh, yeah Dallas?"

Dallas stepped forward and took Ally's hand in his own, "Ally, although I don't understand how you could possibly have forgiven Austin, I accept your decision because I love you for you but I just wanted you to know that I don't think it was the right one."

"Why's that?"

"Because even though he's obviously using you for your songs, I can tell you care about him. Though it's clear that he does not return those feelings for you."

"What are you talking about? I care about Ally more than you ever will," Austin growled.

Dallas dropped Ally's hand and rounded on Austin, "Then why would you say such awful, things about her?"

Ally stared at Austin, "What awful things? What did you say Austin?"

"Nothing. Ally I swear I didn't say anything!"

"Oh really?" Dallas countered, pulling out his slim black phone from his pocket. "Then what's all this about?" Dallas pressed a few buttons on his phone and suddenly Austin's voice, along with Dez' could be heard.

_"Well, you see, there's this girl a like -"_

_"Ally."_

_"What? Pfft! No, not Ally. Why would I like Ally? I mean she's... well, she's Ally. She's neurotic, and she has that insnae stage fright issue going on, and she's just so darn difficult. I don't understand how... how anybody could like her. She's not cute or funny or smart. But she writes amazing songs. I'm only using her for her songs."_

The speaker cut off there. Austin's jaw dropped and he looked at Ally who's eyes were brimming over with tears. "Ally, I can explain."

"What is there to explain? You obviously said all this, I have the proof right here," Dallas smirked.

"No! No, he's lying Ally, he's lying I swear. I mean, yeah I said those things but he twisted them so they made me look bad. Ally you've got to believe me! He's the one using you not me! That's what I came here to tell you. Ally, please, believe me."

Ally opened her mouth to speak but struggled for words, instead she let out a sob and almost broke down right there. But she wouldn't let Austin see her like that, no. "How could you do this to me? Out of everything you've ever done this has got to be the worst. How could I have been so stupid as to believe that Austin Moon actually wanted to be friends with me, that you actually cared about me, Ally Dawson?" She laughed bitterly. "Thanks for showing me what show business is really about Austin. You know, I actually thought we were close! I thought that you were actually starting to return my feelings for you! I guess I was wrong."

"Ally, you don't understand," Austin choked out.

"Oh no, I understand perfectly well. I can't believe I let you screw me over with your flirting and I know, I know I shouldn't have taken it seriously because you're Austin Moon and you're allowed to do whatever the hck you want, but it's not fair, not helpful and I hate it because it's just so darn mind numbing how everyone falls over their feet to help you because you're just some amazing, one of a kind, gorgeous, teen hearthrob. Well guess what? You're not! You're a selfish, inconsiderate jerk, who never cares about anyone but himself!"

Austin attempted to speak up but Ally wouldn't let him, "No, I don't wanna hear it anymore because to you I'm just some girl you used to toy with her feelings and trick into writing songs for you. Oh, and I'm so freaking grateful to you for showing me exactly what an idiot I am." The brunette stormed over to the counter and pulled out her book, "Here!" She said thrusting it into his arms. "You wanted it so much just take it, I don't care anymore. I'm done with song writing, I'm done with music, I'm done with you Austin Moon."

"Ally, please -"

"Can you just go? If you don't care what I have to say then I don't care what you have to say. You got what you wanted so now you can leave."

Ally wasn't the only one crying anymore and she hadn't been the only one for a long time, Austin's cheeks were now streaming with tears as he clutched Ally's book with all his might in his hands. Ally ran off up the stairs and into the practice room, Dallas throwing a large, victoprious smirk in Austin's direction before running off after her. "But, I love you," Austin whispered as he watched her disappear through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What'd ya think? Was the fight intense enough? Did you enjoy Dez and Austin's talk? What do you think of Dallas now? How do you feel about Austin? And what about poor old Ally?<strong>

**Here are my replies ^_^**

**LilRockerStar - OH MY GOD! We could be like twins! :D I commented saying that on a youtube video and someone had a complete go at me calling me all sorts of filthy, vulgar things. And saying sme dreadful stuff about Demi too. But yes, I think they are like a mini Sonny and Chad and that's probably one of the many reasons I like them, but at the same time they are their own characters and I love them for that :D**

**Bree Renee - I'm not sure what you meant by 'its going to take a long time for me to acept that Veve a very long time...' but I'm pretty sure you're referncing something I said in the last chapter. I thought it might be the thing about Zac Efron and Chad Dylan Cooper, and since I'm madly in love with Chad Dylan Cooper (And Ross Lynch/Austin Moon can be added now to second place in the 'People Evie is in love with list' ;D) I will pick CDC over Efron every time :P**

**SnowXPrincessXOfXWonderland - So do I :D And thanks :) **

**1seddiefan -Hopefully this is enough Dez for now to quench your thirst for him? ;D And As you can see he was gonna tell but Dallas got in the way :(**

**GabbyDJesus - Fast enough for ya? ;D**

**summer mosabbeh - Thank you :) I'm glad you love this story, it's why I keep updating quickly ;D**

**SiriusBlackisSeriuslyfunny333 - I'm happy you loved the fluffy chapter, I just hope this chapter won't destroy the magic for you D:**

**Bubblelina15 - Well...**

**Taylorcutie - Yay! Long review ^_^ See, I was pretty unsure of the whole Mom death thing, because with my luck Ally's mom will just show up in an episode or something. Plus, the part with the whole Mom dead thing, I had to rewrite it a couple of times until I was moderately satisfied and even then UI was gonna take it out :/ but it did give me an idea for a new fic once this one is done and dusted... :D And I hope you enjoyed this chapter though I don't think it's quite what you wanted to happen :L And yeah, I did picture it taking place in Sonic Boom because anywhere else I think would have been less personal, does that make sense?**

**Faceless Enemy - Thank you :) **

**Bubbles237 - Updated ^_^**

**Ann Le - After saying that you love how Austin is so sweet to Ally I really hope this chapter doesn't ruin that...**

**Mrs. Mahone - :O I can't update any sooner! It would kill me if I did :L **

**WitchWIthWords - Thank you :) Originally I was gonna have Ally freak out but then I got worried and thought that I'd get accused of copying the idea from 'One in A Billionth Chance' so I changed it :/ But I'm happy you liked the chapter ^_^**

**Emmy - I've read these reviews several times today actually :L I'm trying to take into account what you guys think will happen and how you feel about certain stuff. And I know! I can't believe it I hit one hundred! :D This is the fastest I've ever hit one hundred reviews actually, so I'm pretty proud :D This is my new obsession to, in my vain attempt to fill the void SWAC left ;D And I really do love it when I'm told my fic is the best Austin & Ally one, though I'm afraid you're making my head become rather large... :P**

**chelsea - Although the story has it's serious parts, I'm trying to fit in comical parts so that it's still like the TV show, and plus, I really do enjoy coming up with the funny bits ;D And the whole Zac Efron and CDC part, I agree with Austin 100% Chad Dylan Cooper all the way! ^_^**

**blackbarbie12 - They remind me of Sonny and Chad too :D And I update as quickly as possible :P**

**Anunknownperson - Thank goodness! :D I get so paranoid that I'm not writing the characters properly and I dither around a lot, rewriting things they say because I worry that they wouldn't say that. I look forward to your thoughts on this chapter :)**

**josephine - Awww :) Stop it, you'll make me blush ^_^ I like to think I'm nice in real life but the only people around to ask are my brother and sisters and it's obvious what they'd say ;D**

**i love lewis - The paddle boat part was actually inspired by a time I went on a paddle boat with my younger brother and sister and my step-brother (He thinks he's so cool because he's two years older than m. Pfft!), and we literally went around in circles for ages! And then my step-brother drove us into the fountain in the middle of the lake so we got soaked (Not as bad as Austin & Ally's experience though...) And then he tried to hijack another boat. doesn't my step-brother sound lovely? ;D**

**clarinetto14 - I hope this chapter lives up to your standards :P**

**Draco-Malfoy-Is-Zebratastical - Love the name by the way. And no you are not alone, and finally neither am I :') **

**AnimeRoxx - As you can see Austin thought the same thing ;D and LONG LIVE CHANNY! ^_^ **

**RomanceObbsessed - I'm flattered, but I'm afraid I'm in love with Chad Dylan Cooper (And now Austin Moon/Ross Lynch ;D ) And yes I am a huge Seddie Fan, and was just as heartbroken as every other seddier in the fandom when they broke up :'( But hopefully they'll get back together unlike Channy :/ If you wish to know whom else I ship, there is a list on my profile, which I wrote up because I have no life :D**

**GreeksAndFreaks - Thank you :)**

**PepperonyLuverLol - Well, he did make her cry again... :D**

**Anywhoodle, that's it for me tonight, and I wanna thank you all once again for helping me reach over 100 reviews you wouldn't believe how happy I am about that... actually you might since I already told you about my happy dance thing... I'm a dork, I'll admit it 8) **

**Peace Out Suckahs!**

**Evie xxx**

**PS. If you have nothing better to do, follow me on twitter. Just ask me for my username and I'll let you all now :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Get the message yet? .**

**Hey guys :) I just wanted to wish you all an amazing Christmas or an amazing day if you don't celebrate it :P I will try and update tomorrow but I can't promise anything. If I don't though, I promise you will have the next chapter on the 26th :) **

**Wow! 40 reviews in one night! ^_^ That is the best Christmas Eve present ever! ^_^**

**And Guys if you ever have a problem with what I've written don't be afraid to voice your opinion, I will still love and respect you no matter what because in the long run your opinions are what makes me a better writer :) **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter ^_^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

"Ally, I know you're upset but you can't just keep moping around all the time. Why don't you... I don't know, write a new song?" Dallas urged.

Ally looked at the piano across the practice room and sighed, "No. I'm done, I told you."

Dallas tried yet again to get Ally to write, "You're obviously not happy, and you and I both know that song writing makes you happy. So why don't you just give it a go? I'm sure you'll feel better once you try it."

"I said no Dallas."

For the past week since the big blow out between Austin and Ally, Dallas had been trying in vain to get Ally to write a new song. He needed her to write a new song or else all his work and effort he had put into destroying Austin's and Ally's friendship would have been for nothing. Taking her hand he dragged her over to the piano bench and placed her hands on the keys, "Just do it. Please? for me?"

Ally's eyes brimmed over with tears, "I just can't do it."

Dallas groaned and placed his phone on top of the piano as with the rage he was now feeling he was afraid holding it would lead to him crushing it. "Why not? All you've done for the past week is cry and sulk, get over it! If you can't grow up and learn to deal with things like a mature adult then I can't deal with you." The dark haired boy began walking away.

"No!" Ally cried after him, she'd already lost Austin and by default Dez, she couldn't lose Dallas too. "Dallas, please don't."

Dallas sighed, "I need to go clear my head. I'll see you later Ally." Dallas left the practice room with a slam of the door.

Ally looked down at the cool piano keys beneath her finger tips. She wanted to play she really did but she couldn't, she just couldn't. She'd told Austin she was done with music and done with him, why? Because Austin and music went so perfectly together. Kinda like they did. Ally was the bitter music and Austin the peppy melody, and they mingled together and they create the best song of all.

Ally pressed her fingers to the keys as if testing the waters. It was almost as if she was afraid to let any sound escape the instrument. But she did, and so came the music, the bitter music.

_It's down to this _

_I've got to make this life make sense _

_Can anyone tell what I've done _

_I miss the life _

_I miss the colours of the world _

_Can anyone tell where I am _

_'Cause now again I've found myself _

_So far down, away from the sun _

_That shines into the darkest place _

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again _

_Away from the sun again _

_I'm over this _

_I'm tired of living in the dark _

_Can anyone see me down here _

_The feeling's gone _

_There's nothing left to lift me up _

_Back into the world I know_

_And now again I've found myself _

_So far down, away from the sun _

_That shines into the darkest place _

_I'm so far down, away from the sun _

_That shines to light the way for me _

_To find my way back into the arms _

_That care about the ones like me _

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again _

_It's down to this _

_I've got to make this life make sense _

_And now I can't tell what I've done _

_And now again I've found myself _

_So far down, away from the sun _

_That shines to light the way for me_

_'Cause now again I've found myself _

_So far down, away from the sun _

_That shines into the darkest place _

_I'm so far down, away from the sun _

_That shines to light the way for me_

_To find my way back into the arms _

_That care about the ones like me _

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again_

_Oh no..._

_Yeah..._

_I'm gone..._

Ally bit her lip and the tears began flowing again, why did he have to hurt her so badly?

"Ally?"

Ally opened her eyes and turned to see Trish standing, leaning against the door frame. "Hey Trish," She said wipping her eyes.

Trish gave her a sad smile and joined her friend on the piano bench. "Austin?"

Ally nodded, knowing that there was no point in denying it, her friend knew her too well for that.

"Oh Ally," Trish pulled her close to comfort her. "I know your hurting but..."

"But what?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Ally it's noth -"

"Tell me."

Trish sighed in defeat, "Did you ever stop to think how Austin's feeling?"

"What?" Ally pulled away from Trish and stared at her like she had suddenly just sprouted two extra heads. "Why would I care how Austin's feeling? Besides, he's fine. Probably happy he finally got his filthy hands on my book so he can use all my songs."

"Actually... he's not."

"How would you know?"

"From what I've heard from Dez, Austin has been doing the same thing you have. Crying and sulking. Okay maybe more sulking than crying but he's a guy after all. Ally he's really upset."

"What reason has he got to be upset? He got what he wanted, didn't he? And he was the one who used me! Not the other way around."

"Ally!" Trish said in frustration. "Why would you think Austin would do that to you? He's a nice guy."

"You heard the proof Trish," Ally pointed out.

"Yeah I have but I also talked to Dez who was actually there face to face. Oh, and look what Dez had at the time," Trish rummaged aroud in her bag for a moment and pulled out Dez's video camera.

"So? Dez takes that thing everywhere, what's new about that?"

"What's new is that, Dez being the moron he is, is always forgetting to stop recording when he has been filming. And look what he caught on tape," Trish clicked some things on the camera and then turned it to so Ally could see.

**The side of Dez's head was just visible but Austin's entire upper body could be since as he was leant over the table his head resting in his chin. Dez was snacking on fries whilst from what Ally could see, Austin's foor had hardly been touched, which was weird for Austin. The scene went on like this for a moment or two until Dez snapped**_**, "Austin? AUSTIN!"**_

**The blonde jumped a foot in the air as Dez yelling in his ear took him by surprise. **Ally couldn't help but giggle slightly at Austin's panic stricken face.

**"**_**What's wrong with you? You've been spaced out now for nearly ten minutes**_**," Dez pointed out.**

**"**_**It's nothing. And besides like you would have noticed you've been attached to your phone all day anyway**_**," Austin snapped. **

**Dez looked taken aback, "**_**Whoa, dude."**_

_**"Sorry. Sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind..."**_

_**"Like what?"**_** Dez asked inquired.**

**Austin sighed, **_**"I have... a problem."**_

_**"Like what?"**_

_**"Well, you see, there's this girl a like -"**_

_**"Ally."**_

_**"What? Pfft! No, not Ally. Why would I like Ally? I mean she's... well, she's Ally. She's neurotic, and she has that insane stage fright issue going on, and she's just so darn difficult. I don't understand how... how anybody could not like her,**_**" Austin sighed, giving in to Dez's assumption. **_**"So yeah, she may be neurotic and crazy but she's also cute, and funny, and smart, and she writes amazing songs! She has really nice hair, which always smells so nice -"**_

Ally's face softened and she felt her heart flutter upon hearing this. Austin liked her? Then what was that recording Dallas had about...?

**"**_**Like apples," **_**Dez agreed.**_** "Trish's reminds me of vanilla."**_

Ally caught Trish blushing a light pink at this and Ally smiled knowingly.

**Austin was too caught up with his talk of Ally to notice the wistful look on his friend's face, "**_**What is it about girls which makes their hair smell so nice all the time? You think it's the shampoo they use?"**_

_**"Maybe."**_

_**"But I'm so confused as to what to do see, Ally's dating this guy -"**_

_**"Dallas."**_

_**"Dude!"**_

_**"Sorry!"**_

_**"Where was I? Right. Ally is dating Dallas, only he's kinda, using her for her songs. And I don't know what to do. Do I tell her or not?"**_

_**"As they say in all chick flicks, follow your heart."**_

_**"But what if my heart is having the same problem and can't seem to make a decision?"**_

_**"Your heart never has those moments. It always knows the right decision, whether you like the outcome of it or not."**_

_**"When did you become all wise on me?"**_

**"**_**Since my mom made me watch a bunch of girly movies with her last month on 'Mommy and Dez day.'"**_

_**"Your mom is still making you do 'Mommy and Dez day'?" **_**Austin snickered.**

**Dez rolled his eyes, **_**"Can we go now? You've obviously finished your food and the food court is getting busy now anyway."**_

_**"Whatever, Mommy's boy," **_**Austin laughed.**

**"**_**Shut up!"**_

The camera cut off there as Dez had picked it up. Trish looked down at Ally who was now chewing her hair. "Do you understand now?"

"Austin didn't actually say all those things. But that still doesn't explain how Dallas had that recording on his phone," Ally pondered.

"Didn't Dallas have the recording on his phone?" Trish asked as her hawk like eyes caught sight of the slim, black phone resting on top of the grand piano. "Well, I bet he hasn't deleted it yet."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Trish nodded and swipped the phone, "Okay... Chizz."

"What?"

"It's asking for a password."

"Oh that's easy," Ally giggled. "It's one, two, three, four."

Trish gave Ally a skeptical look.

Ally shrugged, "Hey I said he was cute, I never said he was the brightest bulb in the basket."

Trish punched in the password and said, "And you keep your bulbs in a basket, do you?"

"Just find the recording!"

"Okay..." Trish said as she searched the phone for her evidence. "And here's the proof. Your beau Dallas the audia version of Cutting Room Flow. And according to this, the audio of Austin confessing his hatred and how he was using you, is saved under 'Cutting Room Flow 1'. Right, so if I open this. And slow this. We get..." Trish pressed play and the audio played out.

_**"What? Pfft! No, not Ally. Why would I like Ally? I mean she's... well, she's Ally. She's neurotic, and she has that insane stage fright issue going on, and she's just so darn difficult. I don't understand how... how anybody could. Like her. She's. not. cute or funny or smart. But she writes amazing songs. I'm. Only. Using her for her songs." **_

Ally gasped, "It's choppy and pauses now you've slowed it down."

"See, so Dallas lied not Austin."

"And if it was Dallas who was lying not Austin then -"

"I bet that it was Dallas using you for your music not Austin."

"Which is why he wanted me to keep writing even after I told him I was done!" Ally said everything dawning on her. "How could I have been so stupid to pick Dallas over Austin?" She groaned.

Trish rubbed her back soothingly, "Don't worry, we all make mistakes. And I'm sure Austin will forgive you. I mean, he hasn't even looked in your book, which means he still cares for you."

"What?"

"He still hasn't looked in your book."

Ally's heart melted right there and then, "You mean he's had it all week and he hasn't even touched it? But he had the choice. I gave it to him! Why didn't he?"

"Because Austin isn't the bad guy here Ally. Dallas is. Austin would never do that to hurt you, and according to Dez he won't even touch his guitar."

Ally pressed her hands to her eyes, "What have I done?"

"That doesn't matter right now. But what does is that you fix it!"

"How do I fix -"

"Go see him!"

"But what about Dallas?"

Trish smirked, "You just leave that to me. You may not be a big fan of revenge but I am."

Ally smiled at her friend, "You're awesome, you know that?"

"Yes, I do. Now go!"

"Right!" Ally hurried out of the door and down the stairs. She just hoped that when she got to him he'd forgive her. Ally was so caught up in planning out what she was going to say to Austin in her apology she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, that just as she got towards the exit of the store she crashed into some poor customer and they both hit the floor with a thud. "Oh my gosh!" Ally apolgised quickly. "I'm so sorry, I'm in a hurry and - Austin?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! :D<strong>

**Hope you guys liked that - not long now until this story reaches it's end :'(**

**And here's a little trivia for ya, Ally's line "The brightest bulb in the basket." was actually something I said to one of my friends and she replied with what Trish said, "And you keep your bulbs in a basket, do you?"**

**Okkie dokey, time for everyones favourite part of the update, the replies ;D**

**WitchWithWords - Yes I have seen 'A Very Potter Musical' (And the sequel)and yes I will agree it is AMAZING! My favourite character in it would have to be Malfoy because he cracks me up through out the entire thing ;D And indeed I am a Harry potter fan, and I quite frequently read Scorpius and Rose fics because I think their just adorable together :)**

**Draco-Malfoy-Is-Zebratastical - Same here! My Mom and brother seem to think that I am the only person in the world who watches Disney channel, aside from a bunch of seven year olds :L Well how wrong they are! ^_^**

**a-rose-4-Jinx - I just hope you don't hate me for this cliffy also ;D**

**I Love Lewis - Ally is going to forgive him, I promise and Dallas will be dealt with by Trish ;)**

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness - Thank you :) And you're not the only one. Heck! Even I hate Dallas and I'm the one controlling him :P**

**Taylorcutie - Long review! :D Put some Trish in for ya, and technically some Dez too :P And as soon as I'm done with this fic I will prbably start a new one since Austin & Ally really have captivated me :D**

**.Laura - YAY! I made someone fangirl ^_^ Result! :P**

**summer mosabbeh - I wish I could :/ But don't worry Trish is going to destroy him... Mwhahaha! :)**

**GabbyDJesus - Personally I think this is the fastest I've ever written and update a fanfic ^_^**

**1seddiefan - Unfortuantely he did mope around but so did Ally, and who knows, maybe Ally will mend his heart... ;D**

**SnowXPrincessXOfXWonderland - Indeed he is :L And in my mind Dallas was happy because he'd successfully ruined the relationship between Austin & Ally, I think that he was so caught up in his initial success that he didn't really take in what Ally had said and if he did then he just assumed he could change her mind. Which evidently he could not :L And you're just gonna have to wait and see when it comes to what happens to Dallas...**

**AnimeRoxx - Loing review = Evie is happy. Yay! ^_^ I made you cry seriously? Is it wrong for me to feel proud of myself because of that? ;D And my twitter name is Veve2491 same as on here, so once you've followed me just send me a tweet and I'll follow back :)**

**austin-ally - Neither can I ^_^ They will be so adorable, I just hope they don't go over the top with it and change completely with each other :L**

**LilRockerStar - Indeed, I do have a youtube account ^_^ My username is the same as on here and twitter - Veve2491 - and I will chat anytime :P Just please don't laugh at my only two videos I have on there ;D :L**

**Ann Le - Don't ya just love drama? ;D Best fic? Really? Aww, you make me blush ^_^**

**josephine - I wanna guess that you are somehwere between 13 and 16, do tell me if I'm right :D And my younger siblings are 14, 13 and 9. I'm 15 - how cool am I? 8) and my step-brother is 17 - and a complete ass :P And seriously you're gonna make my head so big it may burst :D And I like you're catch phrase ^_^**

**Bubblelina15 - No, he's not adorable, he's adorkable ;D And if Austin needed a shoulder to cry on, he can have mine any day :P**

**chelsea - :D I'm so proud I made you almost cry, though that probably sounds horrible :L I hope this chapter wasn't too predictable ;D Hopefully the nxt one will be good too :P**

**Daughter of sea and wisdom - I agree 100%! :D And thank you :)**

**blackbarbie12 - Indeed he is ;D as Sam Puckett would say - He's so hot I wanna bake cookies on him - :P**

**AA3 - Don't worry, Trish is gonna sort Dallas out, trust me :P And you would not believe how big my smile got when you said my story was the best on fanfiction. Literally I'm pretty sure my grin is about to eat my face :D**

**bubbles237 - The fight, as horrible as it seems, I actually enjoyed writing because I could see it happening in my head :L and they will make up, I promise!**

**x KawaiiAngel x - Thank you :) And I should probably apologise for making you cry but honestly, I'm proud of myself :L :D**

**- Originally I was gonna have Austin come and tell her but I decided that she should work it out on her own (With some help from Trish of course :P )**

**Peace-Love-Star-Girl - I'm sorry! I know you wanted it 'now' but I've gotta write it late at night my time so everyone in the US get's it at a reasonable time for them :L So whilst you guys are all reading it I'm asleep :L But I'll try update as quickly as possible, I promise :)**

**aburke2016 - You're not the only one :L Hey! We should make a gang and hunt him down with pitch forks ;D Jokes, I don't think Disney would be all that impressed :P**

**Anunknownperson - Lon review! ^_^ In all honestly, if people want to 'flame' me, critisise me or praise me, I don't mind. I will respect you regardless for having an opinion which in the long run makes my writing better. So even if you don't like my writing, by voicing your opinion it's better for me in the long run. And I enjoy reading you guys' reviews, it makes me feel happy, and I enjoy talking to you all and get your opinions and thoughts, so I will keep replying unless I'm told by people that they hate it, in which case I'll just stop replying to them ;D :L **

**ctiger - Are you psychic? And I hope I kept it up this chapter ;D**

**Emmy - Thank you :) And Austin does have a way of fixing things with Ally and Ally has a way of fixing things with him, you're just gonna have to wait and see ;D And thanks for calling me dedicated :) Makes me smile. **

**Sunshiningdays581 - Love your name :D I enjoy writing the drama :L And I keep meaning to watch pretty little liars but I never seem to get around to it :/ I may just read the books :L **

**Miss-Song-Bird - Basically boxing day is just the first dat after Christmas :L In the olden days it was a custom for tradesmen to collect "Christmas boxes" of money or presents on the first weekday after Christmas as thanks for good service throughout the year, usually now we just take it as another day off ;D And smae, Channy was my first ship, well my first real ship before then I guess you could say it was TJ and Spinelli from recess and Gordo and Lizzie on Lizzie McGuire :P**

** - Is that a good 'OMG'? :L**

**0LikeABoss0 - Now we've just gotta wait and see if Ally says it back... ^_^**

**clarinetto14 - I shall join you! :P**

**PepperonyLuverLol - Updated specially so you wouldn't be bored ;D**

**4everyoung - Couldn't agree more! And Trish is gonna get him, just wait and see ;D**

**Well, that's it from me tonight. Once again I hope you all have an amazing Christmas or if you don't celebrate Christmas I hope you have an amazing day anyway :) **

**Peace Out Suckahs!**

**Evie xxx**

**PS. The song Ally sings is 'Away From The Sun - 3 Doors Down'**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys, I am so unbelievably sorry! I know I promised to update on the 26th but I've been ill for the past couple of days so I haven't been on my laptop and my Mom has put me on restricted timings to go on my laptop because I've injured my arm :(**

**Also, I'd like to thank you all for the wonderful responses I had for the last chapter and WELL DONE! We made it to 200! I'm so proud! :') You guys are the best, EVER! :D**

**I hope you all had a great Christmas :D I did, up until the whole arm injury thing :/ What did you get? I had a bunch of DVDs, a kindle, and some clothes ^_^**

**But regardless, I am trying to update a fast as I can before you guys stab me with pitchforks and what not... so on with the story, yes? :)**

**By the way, if you're disappointed with this chapter, I won't balme you because to be honest I am too :/ Though now is the time to start thinking if you want a sequel or something new, I don't mind either because I really do enjoy writing Auslly fics ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

"Austin?"

The blonde was shell shocked, he clamoured to his feet and offered a hand to Ally helping her up. Neither said anything both caught up in taking the other in, wondering if they too looked as dishevelled as the other.

Austin ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his guitar around his shoulder, he was nervous and a familiar feeling of eating a volcano pepper was creeping upon him.

"Austin I -" Ally attempted but he cut her off, scared that she would begin yelling at him for being in the store.

"Wait. Just wait, okay? I know I'm not supposed to be here but just hear me out?"

Ally swallowed, both shocked and amused by his sudden assertivness. "Proceed."

_Proceed? Proceed? What am I? Queen Elizabeth? _Ally chided herself silently as Austin fumbled to get his words together.

"Right, well... uh, you see... um... I'm here because I need to talk to you."

"Obviously," Ally couldn't help it, the word had jumped out of her mouth before she had chance to object.

Ally's outburst had only made Austin more nervous, "Yeah... maybe I shouldn't have, um, said that... So, anyway, like I said, I'm here to talk to you. Which is pretty obvious, again but... well." Austin's voice cracked and Ally saw a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. She felt sorry for him, was this here fault? Was she the one making Austin Moon, The Austin Moon, nervous?

Ally gave him a sympathetic smile and took a step towards him, pressing her surprisingly cold hands on his shoulders, "Austin, calm down, okay? You're Austin Moon, you're a confident guy, whatever it is that's making you so jittery ignore it, you'll be fine."

Austin nodded agreeing with her not really taking in the significance of what the brunette had just said. It took him a moment but nevertheless a look of confusion spread across the boy's face, "Wait, what? You're not yelling at me?"

Ally shook her head and sighed, "Austin... I found out today that I was wrong."

Austin raised his eyebrows, his nerves slowly evaporating. "You admitting you're wrong?"

Ally snorted slightly with laughter, "Yeah, yeah. As I was saying, I was wrong about you Austin."

Austin smirked, "How so?"

Ally rolled her eyes at that darn smirk and led him towards the steps to sit down. "I was wrong because you weren't the bad guy. Dallas was."

"How did you -"

"Dez recorded the actual conversation you had with him and Trish showed it to me. Dallas recorded your conversation and used some app on his phone to adjust what you'd said," Ally was now playing with Austin's hand with her own, she was too ashamed to look him in the eyes. "I just wish I'd found out sooner. Then maybe none of this would have happened." Ally snorted, "Actually, I wish that I'd believed you when you asked me to, I'm really sorry for that Austin."

Ally finally looked up at him, and their eyes locked on to one another. Austin smiled at her and Ally felt an immense wave of happiness rush over her when he did so, it felt longer than a week of not seeing that beautiful smile grace his lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Dallas sooner,"

Ally shrugged, "What's done is done. We can't change the past, but we can change the present. From now on I say no secrets from each other. We tell each other everything, even if it hurts the other person. Honesty is the best policy."

Austin tried to keep his cool right there. 'No secrets', none at all? Couldn't he just have one? He wasn't sure he was ready to spill his guts to her about how much he liked her. "Deal," He nodded, hating himself for starting yet another cycle of lies. He quickly changed the subject, as to ease his mind, "So, what happened with Dallas when he found out you knew?"

"Nothing. He doesn't know yet, but Trish said she'd take care of it. I'm not honestly all that concerned though."

"Why not?" Austin asked, suddenly feeling outraged at Ally's chilled attitude. "How can you not hate the guy for what he did to you? For what he did to us?"

Ally chewed her lip, "Because, I don't care about him. At all. The opposite of love is not hate Austin. It is indifference. If I hate him, which I don't, it means I still have feelings for him, which I'm not sure were all that to begin with."

"But you hated me!" Austin argued.

"But doesn't that show you something? I still had feelings for you."

"What?" Austin heart did somersaults in his chest.

"I still cared about you Austin, I don't think I'll ever stop caring about you, you're my best friend," She smiled warmly up at him.

Austin's heart plumetted, "Oh."

"So, what did you bring your guitar over for?" Ally asked, nodding her head in the direction of the guitar Austin had placed against the the stairs.

"Oh, well... I was worried you wouldn't want to listen to me, so I wrote you song."

"You wrote a second song?" Ally asked in mock shock.

Austin shoved her playfully, "Like I said, you inspire me Ally Dawson."

The small brunette blushed, "Do you mind singing said song to me?"

"Uh, sure," Austin smiled and pulled himself up off of the stairs, reluctantly releasing Ally's hands. "So it's called, 'Just So You Know'."

Ally nodded, "Oh and Austin?"

"Yeah?" He asked and he pulled the strap of his guitar over his head.

"Thanks for not reading my book."

Austin raised his eyebrows, "You didn't honestly believe I'd ever look in that thing? Especially after tha last time."

Ally giggled, "I guess not. But at the time we were in the middle of a heated argument and I was incredibly angry with you."

"Fair point," Austin struummed the guitar and began.

"I shouldn't love you but I want to,

I just can't turn away.

I shouldn't see you but I can't move,

I can't look away.

And I dont know how to be fine when I'm not,

Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop.

Just so you know,

This feelings takin' control,

Of me and I can't help it.

I wont sit around,

I can't let him win now.

Thought you should know,

I've tried my best to let go of you,

But I don't want to.

I just gutta say it all before you go,

Just so you know.

It's gettin hard to,

Be around you,

Theres so much I can't say

And do you want me to hide the feelings

And look away

And I dont know how to be fine when I'm not

Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop

Just so you know

This feelings takin' control

Of me and I can't help it

I wont sit around

I can't let him win now

Though you should know

I've tryed my best to let go of you

But I don't want to

I just gutta say it all before you go

Just so you know

This emptyness is killin me

I'm wonderin why I've waited so long

Lookin back I realize it was always there to be spoken

Now I'm waitin here

Been waitin here

Just so you know

This feelings takin' control

Of me and I can't help it

I wont sit around

I can't let him win now

Though you should know

I've tryed my best to let go of you

But I don't want to

I just gutta say it all before you go

Just so you know"

Ally wiped a stray tear from her face as Austin took off his guitar and placed it back against the stairs. He barely had chance to stand up completely before Ally talked him into a hug.

"That was amazing," She mumbled into his chest.

Austin wrapped his arms around her small frame and smiled to himself as he inhaled her tantalizing scent. "Thanks. You inspired it."

Ally didn't reply she simply clung to him tighter as if at any second she would be torn away from him.

Austin took a deep breath, her previous words still ringing in his head, _**No secrets.**_

"Um, Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got something else I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

"This is really hard for me to say but I, well, I like you Ally Dawson."

Ally looked up at him, a weird look crossing her face, "I like you too Austin. You're my best friend."

Austin squeezed his eyes shut tight, she wasn't understanding him was she? "No Ally what I meant was -"

"Well, well, well. Look what we've got here," Came a voice from behind them.

The pair released each other and turned around, only to see Dallas sauntering into the store.

"What do you want Dallas?" Ally asked not giving away that she knew his dirty little secret.

"I came back to see you, I felt bad about what happened earlier."

Austin scoffed and Dallas glared at him.

"Shut your mouth pretty boy, I thought you'd been banned from the store," Dallas snarled.

"I don't think that's any of your business Dallas. In fact I think it's time you left, I don't appreciate you talking to Austin like that."

Dallas looked surprised, "Why do you care? He hurt you remember?"

Ally bit her lip for a moment and Austin watched her carefully, "Dallas, I asked you to leave."

From the way Ally's eyes were moving rapidly Austin knew ally was formulating a plan in her mind.

"And if I don't?" Dallas said dangerously taking a step closer to Ally.

"If you don't you'll soon live to regret it," Austin said sharply as he stepped in front of Ally.

"I think you better move pretty boy before I break that precious face of yours."

"And if I don't?" Austin challenged.

"If you don't I'll do a lot more than break your face, I'll hurt the girl."

Austin swallowed, he wasn't really sure what to do. Either way Austin knew Dallas was going to hurt Ally.

Austin felt a hand press lightly against his bicep, "Austin maybe you should go home? I can handle things here."

Austin looked down at Ally who was stood just behind him, her eyes looked scared and he knew better than to leave her alone with this brute. "No."

"Austin -"

"No Ally."

"I think you better do what she says Moon," Dallas snarled but Austin stood his ground, determined to protect Ally.

"No. Now leave."

Dallas rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for this." He shoved Austin out of the way and grabbed Ally forcefully to him by the waist. "You're coming with me. I'm getting a song out of you and maybe even something more." His smile was sinister and Ally could honestly say she had never felt more terrifed in her life.

Austin felt something inside him burst, it was like a fire had been unleashed within him and nothing could hold him back. The blonde charged towards Dallas and ripped him away from Ally. "Leave her alone!"

Dallas swung a punch in Austin's direction, catching him on the jaw.

"AUSTIN!" Ally screamed as Trish finally heard the commotion and hurried to Ally's aide.

Austin although in pain hurried to attack Dallas. "There is no way I am ever letting you lay another finger on her again, understand? I don't even care how badly you hurt me but to even think about hurting the girl I love, well, you've got another thing coming!" Austin roared.

"He loves me?" Ally whimpred to Trish who gave her a knowing look.

The boys scuffled on the floor and eventually Ally plucked up enough courage to head over and attempt to pull them off each other with Trish's help. Once seperated they stood at opposite ends of the room, their chests heaving heavily and scowls imprinted on their faces. Trish stood behind Dallas and Ally was behind Austin.

"Dallas, leave now before I call the cops," Ally said sounding surprisingly dangerous.

Sending one last look of pure hatred in Austin's direction, Dallas skulked off out of the store. Once Ally knew Dallas was gone for definite she span Austin around to look at his busted up face. He hand a cut above his left eyebrow, his hair was touselled and their was a chance he would have a black eye soon enough but otherwise he didn't look too bad. He certainly came out of it better than Dallas, who had a cut lip and possibly a broken nose due to the force Austin had hit him with.

"Are you okay?" Ally asked softly. "Obviously you're not, what I meant was, how much pain are you in?"

Austin chuckled and then groaned in pain. "My ribs hurt and so do my knuckles from where I punched that jerk, but otherwise I'm fine."

"Good," Ally grinned with relief.

"Good?"

Ally nodded, "I can't believe that jerk did this to you."

Trish agreed, "You sure you don't wanna call the cops?"

"Oh no, I do, I just didn't want him here while I did it. Just incase he tried to stop me or something."

"I'll do it if you want?" Trish suggested. "After all I've got all the proof."

Ally's nose scrunched up in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Trish chuckled nervously, "Well, ya see... While we were watching that video on Dez's camera, I got a text from freckles himself saying Austin was on his way over. By the time you had ran off to go find Austin, I knew he would probably be in the store by then anyway, so I snuck out after you and put the camera on the stairs so Dez and I could watch what had happened afterwards. And it's a good thing I did because now we have the proof of Dallas attacking you!"

Ally glared at Trish, "As thankful as I am for that, I can't believe you and Dez would invade mine and Austin's privacy like that."

Trish dashed up the stairs while Ally yammered on about personal space and other stuff Trish couldn't say she cared about, "Well, I'm gonna take this over to the police station, I'll see you two later."

Once Trish was gone, Ally returned her attention back to Austin, "This has been an... eventful day."

The blonde chuckled, "No kidding."

There was a minute of silence between them before Ally asked, "Are you sure you're okay?" Curiousity laced her voice.

"Yeah, a little bruised but I should be fine. Now would you quit worrying?"

"I'm not worrying."

"Then why do you keep asking?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you when I do this."

Austin never got a chance to ask what because within seconds Ally had her arms wrapped securely around his neck and had crashed her lips into his. Austin stood there shock before easing into it. His arms snaked around her waist and brought her closer to him.

They pulled apart, Austin grinning feeling as if he was about to explode with happiness and Ally feeling the same way.

"Did you mean it?" Ally asked him softly.

"Mean what?"

"That you love me? When you were yelling at Dallas you kinda let it slip," She blushed.

Austin laughed, "Of all the times I've accidently let slip that I like you or hinted at it, the only one you pick up on is the one that it completely obvious?"

"That doesn't answer my question though, does it?"

Austin rolled his eyes but he was smiling all the same, "Yes it's true, happy? I love you Ally Dawson. I've loved you for a while now, I guess I've just been in denial about it." He kissed her softly on the lips once more.

Ally hugged him tighter, "For the record, I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I guess that's the end :( Unless... you want a sequel? ;D This is your decision guys, would you like a sequel or do you want something new? It's up to you, let me now and I'll get to work as soon as possible :) I already have an idea for the next story :P<strong>

**Now, who's ready for replies? ;D I am! ^_^**

**x KawaiiAngel x - Yay! I'm beyond awesome ;D I did have a plan for Trish but when Dallas attacked Austin, Dallas had to go down right there and then.**

**WitchWithWords - I am excited, yes :D Though I don't like Jessie :/ I just find it ins't quite as good as other Disney shows, I like ANT Farm and I adore Austin & Ally, but Jessie... not so much. And the sweet Dallas idea? I like it ^_^ If I don't do a sequel it will definitely be the idea used for the next story.**

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness - I hope you like this chapter even if it isn't quite what you wanted :)**

**houseofnightfan1 - Oh yeah! ^_^**

**blackbarbie12 - I know :D After this chapter though I don't think they would...**

**Auslly4eva - Please don't be disappointed!**

**clarinetto14 - I'm so sorry I didn't update! D:**

**GabbyDJesus - Well now you have the chance to decided if you want a sequel or something new ^_^ And as careful as I was I still managed to end up ill and with an injured arm :(**

**chelsea - If only! Instead, he will probably go to jail, depends on the response I get. If I don't write a sequel we'll find out in the epilogue :)**

**Ms. Oh - I am so sorry! I meant to PM and then I got ill so I didn't get on my laptop, I would love to brainstorm ideas with you ^_^**

**1seddiefan - You will find out in the epilogue ;D**

**bubbles237 - I'm glad you laugh at my real life screw ups! D: :L**

**0LikeABoss0 - Why thank you :D But with all the drama/issues Disney are going through right now this is probably the least of their problems :L **

**ambiekinz - In the epilogue :D**

**LilRockerStar - :L Thanks**

**GabyS.99 - You'll have to wait and see...**

**ctiger - Indeed ^_^ Therefore we are both great :D Shoosh yeah xDDD**

**xxMuRi - No I'm not a beta, I've never really been sure what they do :L And I'm hoping you won't be disappointed by this chapter :/**

**Bubblelina15 - UPDATED! ^_^**

**aburke2016 - :L Well they can't exactly say much due to all the chizz that went down last Friday **

**Draco-Malfoy-Is-Zebratastical - You crack me up :L And we can just be insanely tall seven year olds since a bunch of eleven and ten year olds were telling me how much I fit in with them because I'm so short anyway -_-**

**PepperonyLuverLol - I updated! Now please don't die D: :L**

**CookieMonsterFanGirl87 - Just be patient young one ;D**

**KikiLove - I've been writing since 2009-ish but I used to write short stories when I was younger, so if we're talking full length things with chapters, I'd say for nearly three years :) **

**josephine - I am clearly pyschic ;D Okkie dokey ^_^**

**Taylorcutie - I can promise that in the prologue there will be more Trish and Dez! And Seriously? The bulb in the basket? :L That happened to me and everyone though I was just dumb :L**

**ilove lewis - Thank you :D**

**turnthepageoftime - I shall be joing the forum ASAP! ^_^ I just finished reading 'The Art of Seduction' it was amazing! :D If you know any long Scorpius/Rose fics, can you tell me? Please? :D**

**Mayzing - Thank you :) My mom laughed at me when I told her I wanted to be an author, and after the whole fiasco between Demi and Disney on Friday night the chances of her coming back are looking slim :(**

**Re5 fan665749 - In my head they kissed for about seven, maybe eight, seconds :) **

**ScissorLuv21 - Updated as soon as I could :)**

**AnimeRoxx - If anything came out of this chapter, besides my lack of writing skill, it was that they made up at least :)**

**anunknownperson - :D Glad you liked it ^_^**

**4everyoung - just wait for the epilogue :P**

**Alyssameep - Aw, thank you :)**

**RomanceObbsessed - I wrote more but only because I'm a sucker for begging ;D :L**

**.Laura - Well, we got the kiss, the epilogue will give the rest :P**

**Ann Le - To answer your question, I am a girl and I've been obsessed with Disney all my life and Disney Channel since I was about five, so around the time of Lizzie McGuire, That's so Raven, etc. It's not the only good one but I am flattered you think that :D And I have thought about doing a Harry Potter fic, but in comparison to some of the ones on the archive mine would be a load of chizz :( But I will think about it :) **

**PurplePolkaDot18 - Gotta love the doo-doo-doo music ;D**

**auslly4ever - Quite literally too thanks to Austin ;D**

**Emmy - Sorry about the long update but I hope the kiss made up for it :)**

**Peace Out Suckahs!**

**Evie xxx**

**PS. Once again sorry for the long wait for an update. (That rhymed! ^_^ )**

**PPS. And sorry if this chapter was disappointing :/**


End file.
